La Historia de Sue Yagami
by La Princesa de La Luna
Summary: Sue es una princesa que busca ser una persona normal, harta de estar sola, escapa a la Aldea de la hoja, con Tsunade, su madrina. Ella quiere conocer el mundo pero Tsunade solo la dejara hacerlo con una condicion, un guardaespaldas, este guardaespaldas sera Naruto Uzumaki, ambos tendran que soportarse mutuamente hasta que ocurre un suceso inesperado.
1. Introduccion

**Introducción**

**Historia de Sue Yagami**

Hija de Fugitachi y Santaski Yagami, hermana menor de Ryosuke. Su padre es hijo del rey del País de la Luna,Kento, que luego del nacimiento de Sue le otorga la corona a su hijo, convirtiéndose en el rey Fugitachi . Su madre, Santaski, fue una gran ninja en la Aldea de la hoja, allí conoció a Tsunade ,se hicieron amigas, y con el tiempo se convirtió en la madrina de Sue.

Santaski murió en una misión cuando Sue tenia 8 años, con la muerte de su madre, todo su mundo se derrumbó, su padre se volvió un hombre muy frió y calculador que solo le importaba que su reino este bien cueste lo que cueste, su hermano mayor, el cual era muy orgulloso, abandono su hogar echándose la culpa de la muerte de su madre, nunca mas supo de él, y ella se sintió mas sola que nunca en su enorme palacio.

Es una adolescente de 16 años, perseverante, muy rebelde, e impulsiva. Nunca le gusto ser princesa,no le gusta estar rodeada de gente las 24 horas del día y ademas que la gente haga las cosas por ella la hace sentirse bastante inútil.

Desde pequeña ella practica ninjutsus, genjutsus y taijustsus, porque quería ser un gran ninja como su madre. Con el tiempo se hizo muy buena pero todo esto lo practicaba a escondidas de su padre ya que él, con la muerte de su madre, nunca mas quiso saber nada sobre los ninjas.

Al alcanzar los 16 años de edad, su país entra en una profunda crisis, su padre le confiesa que desde que era pequeña a arreglado un matrimonio con el hijo de el líder de la aldea vecina y que era hora que ese matrimonio se lleve a cabo para salvar el País de la Luna. Al enterarse, Sue no sabia que hacer no quería casarse a los 16, ni menos casarse con un desconocido.

Ella paso todo el día revisando las cosas de su madre, ya que eso es lo único que la calma, nunca trata de enojarse con su padre porque sabe que haga lo que haga, él lo hace por el bien de ella. En las cosas encontró una foto de su madre con su madrina; Tsunade, se encontraban en la Aldea de la hoja, su madre tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro y estaba abrazando con gran alegría a su madrina. Al ver esa foto vio lo feliz que era su madre en la Aldea de la Hoja, entonces creyó que quizás en la Aldea de la Hoja seria mas feliz que en su palacio, pensaba que en la aldea conocería gente interesante, gente que no se le este arrodillando cuando camine por las calles, que no le digan "princesa Sue" , creía que conocería amigos por primera vez, que conocería el amor, entonces tomo una decisión, decidió escaparse e irse a la Aldea de la Hoja con su madrina.

Cuando cayó la noche empacó todas sus cosas, se vistio con la rompa menos llamativa que tenía, consistía en un top crema con bordes naranjas, unos pantalones negros como los que usaba su madre cuando era ninja, se puso una botas ninjas y se coloco el collar de su madre que era una media luna plateada con una estrella color celeste. Luego de vestirse fue por Kenmaru, su tigre blanco, su único amigo en el mundo que se encontraba en la ventana de su habitación ya listo para partir.

Ella dio un ultimo vistazo a su hogar y se marchó.


	2. Capitulo 1 - Reencuentros

**Historia de Sue Yagami**

**Capitulo 1 - Reencuentros**

A la mañana siguiente llegaron, a la entrada de la aldea, subieron a la rama de un árbol y se quedaron contemplando la gran entrada, después de unos minutos Kenmaru empuja suavemente a Sue con el hocico para que bajaran, Sue entendió la seña y bajo. En la entrada se encontraron con Iwashi Tatami y Raido Namiashi, los guardias de la entrada, pero cuando Sue y Kenmaru quisieron pasar los guardias los detuvieron:

Iwashi:- ¿Quien eres? No puedes pasar sin un permiso chica con ese tigre blanco son muy raros¿De donde habrán salido?.

Sue:- Soy Sue, no tengo un permiso, ¿Puedo pasar?.-¿Acaso parezco una ladrona? ¿Por que me interrogan a mi?.

Raido:- Con tu nombre no nos das mucha información niñita. Y no, no puedes pasar solo pueden pasar gente autorizada por la HokageTsunade, y tu no te me haces conocida. ¿De donde eres?-. ¿Quien se cree esta niña? para poder pasar sin un permiso.

Sue:- Soy del País de la Luna, mi madrina es Tsunade seguramente ella querrá verme, déjenme pasar-. Quise avanzar, pero se pusieron enfrente mio y me bloquearon el paso.

Iwashi:- Lo siento no creemos que Lady Tsunade tenga una ahijada tan prepotente con tú, lárgate de aquí con tu gato raro y vuelve cuando tengas un permiso.- ¿Por que esta chiquilla no se va?.

Sue:- ¿Prepotente yo?, No soy prepotente ustedes son los idiotas que no entienden que les estoy diciendo la verdad!, y por si no lo saben es un tigre blanco es casi el único en todo el mundo cabezas huecas-. Volví a avanzar pero esta vez el de la cicatriz en la cara me agarro del brazo-. No quiero ponerme violenta con este par de imbéciles, solamente quiero pasar.

Raido:- Te dijimos que te vallas, no puedes pasar, entiéndelo, no queremos golpearte niñita, lárgate de aquí, es una advertencia.- No quiero golpear a una mujer, pero sino se va tendre que hacerlo.

Sue:- Sueltame!,lo mio tambien es una advertencia-. Quise seguir caminando pero no me soltaba, forcejeamos pero seguia sin soltarme, entonces con el otro codo le di un golpe en el estomago, cuando me solto, salte sobre ellos seguido de Kenmaru, corriamos tratando de adivinar donde se podria encontrar el Hokage, no fue muy dificil ya que a lo lejos se veia una gran torre y supuse que alli era. Mientras corriamos nos trataban de atrapar los idiotas de los guardias pero con Kenmaru aumentamos la velocidad y para ser mas rapidos saltamos a los tejados de las casas y en solo un par de segundos nos encontrabamos entrando por la ventana en la oficina de mi madrina.

Me quede mirandola un largo tiempo,ella no habia cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, se veia sorprendida al verme pero me reconocio, lo supuse por su mirada, me miraba con ternura y con ganas de abrazarme, como cuando yo era pequeña, yo tambien sentia esas ganas de abrazarla y no sabia porque quizas era porque, de alguna manera, me hacia recordar a mi madre. La llegada de los estupidos guardias nos hizo salir de nuestro trance.

Iwashi:- Lady Tsunade lo sentimos, se nos escapo en la entrada-. Ahora si estamos en verdaderos aprietos.

Raido:- Esta chiquilla dice que es su ahijada, y se niega a decirnos su verdadera identidad-. Esta niñita las pagara, vamos a tener grandes problemas por su culpa.

Sue:-Yo les estoy diciendo la verdad, pregúntenle a Tsunade -. Ya me tienen harta los tendré que golpear para que se callen de una buena vez.

Tsunade:- Es verdad, y no solo eso, es la princesa del País de la Luna, discúlpense ahora mismo con ella par de ineptos!-.

Iwashi y Raido:- Lo sentimos princesa Sue-. Ahora si nos metimos en verdaderos problemas, la hokage va a golpearnos por maltratar a su ahijada.

Ambos pensaron al mismo tiempo.

Sue:- Nunca mas se les ocurra decirme princesa y que no se les ocurra decirle a nadie que soy una princesa ¿entendieron?-. Lo único que falta es que estos dos le cuenten a toda la aldea que soy una princesa y me traten como en mi país.

Raido:- No, señorita Sue, no le diremos a nadie-. Al final esta niña decia la verdad, hasta es una princesa.

Tsunade:- Ahora, LARGO!-. Idiotas.

Iwashi y Raido: Si!-. Se fueron lo mas rapido que pudieron.

Tsunade:- ¿Que haces aqui?-. Sue esta tan grande y hermosa, se parece tanto a su madre.

Sue:- Hace 8 años que no nos vemos Tsunade y solo me reclamas, crei que ibas a recibirme con un abrazo por lo menos-. Creo que ser hokage la ha cambiado un poco.

Tsuande se levanto con media sonrisa en la cara y me abrazó, ese abrazo se parecia mucho a los abrazos que mi madre me daba, lleno de ternura, calidez y amor. Creó que desde que mi madre murió, nadie más me ha abrazado además de Kenmaru, extrañaba mucho ese tipo de afecto. Nos separamos cuando la asistente de Tsunade empezó a gritar como una loca.

Shizune:-QUEEEEEEEEEE!, ¿Como que tienes una ahijada y yo no lo sabia?-. Dios me va a agarrar un ataque.

Tsunade:- Pues si, su madre y yo teniamos misiones juntas cuando era joven, nos hicimos amigas, con el tiempo conoci a su hija y me converti en su madrina. Su madre era un gran ninja y una persona maravillosa-. Dije mirando a Sue que al mismo tiempo bajaba la mirada-.

Shizune entendio, lo que habia pasado al instante, entonces trato de cambiar de tema,

Shizune:- Pero ademas, tu ahijada es la princesa de el Pais de la Luna, ¿Que haces aqui? Las princesas no pueden salir de su Pais, o de su castillo, o al menos que sea con un guardaespaldas.

Sue:- Emm...bueno tienes razón, me escape jeje, pero fue por una buena causa, quiero ser como mi madre, quiero ser un ninja de la Aldea de la Hoja, pero no me lleves de vuelta con mi padre por favor, quiero ser libre, quiero ser una persona normal, por favor Tsunade tu eres mi madrina debes ayudarme-. Le suplique, no quiero contarle lo del matrimonio porque me obligara a volver, se que esta mal pero quiero olvidarme de mis obligaciones por un tiempo..

Tsunade:- Sabes que tu padre vendra a buscarte, va a mover cielo y tierra para encontrarte Sue, tendre problemas-. Su padre destruira media aldea con tal de encontrar a su hija, no es bueno que se quede aquí.

Sue:- Por favor, por favor, por favor-. Me arrodille suplicándole.- Me portare bien, haré todo lo que digas, pero no le digas a mi padre que estoy aqui -. Haré lo que sea para quedarme, me convertire es su esclava si es necesario, pero me quedare.

Tsunade:- Shizune podrias dejarnos a solas un momento.- Shizune asintio y se fue de mi oficina.- Esta bien, pero ya dime no estas solo aqui porque quieres ser un ninja, te escapaste de tu padre, ¿Que paso? . Cuentame-. Esta niña se trae algo entre manos.

Sue:- ¿De que hablas?, quiero ser un ninja como mi madre por eso estoy aqui .-Diablos! ya se dio cuenta que estoy mintienodo,creo que debo decirle la verdad esta a punto de descubrirme.

Tsunade:- Ya dímelo Sue-. Me senté esperando a que hablara.

Sue:- Arrgg... te odio, como lo sabias-. Me senté subiendo mis rodillas y abrazándolas.- Como puede ser que te acuerdes de que soy una pésima mentirosa-.

Tsunade:- Recuerdo todo de ti, se que no sabes mentir, te pones nerviosa y dudas de cada palabra que dices, te sientas de esa manera.- Señale su manera de sentarse-. tan ordinariamente porque odias sentarte erecta como tiene que hacerlo una verdadera princesa, lo haces desde los 5 años ademas te sientes mucho mas cómoda así que sentándote derecha como la princesita que eres, ah y odias que te digan princesita-.

Sue:- Wuuuaauu Tu si que tienes memoria -. Jaj se ve que estubo pensando en mi todo este tiempo.

Tsunade:- Eres mi unica ahijada, ya te lo dije, se todo de ti. Ya! dime que paso con tu padre y deja de evadir el tema-.

Sue:-Esta bien, esta bien, te contare, nuestro reino esta en una grave crisis, mi padre cree que la unica manera de sacarlo de esa crisis es que me case con un total desconocido, es el hijo del lider del país vecino, no quiero casarme, me enoje, me escape, no tenía otra opcion Tsunade-.

Tsunade:- TU PADRE QUIERE QUE TE CASES! ESTA LOCO TIENES 16 AÑOS! , EN QUE PIENSA ESE HOMBRE! ERES SOLO UNA ADOLESCENTE!-. Di un puñetazo al escritorio que lo partio en dos

Sue:- Es el rey, nuestro pais es su prioridad, lo entiendo pero solo... nose quiero ser una persona normal , antes de atarme a alguien, quiero conocer gente, quiero tener amigos y amigas, me quiero enamorar-. Con la ultima frase derrame una lagrima. Tsunade se acerco a mi, me tomo de la mano y dijo:

Tsunade:- No le dire nada a tu padre, pero solo promete no ponerte en riesgo con ninguna de tus locuras y nesecitas un guardaespaldas-.

Sue:-¿Un guardaespaldas? Me se cuidar muy bien sola Tsunade no lo necesito-. Me levante y me diriji a la puerta.

Tsunade:- Dijiste que haras todo lo que te diga-. Sue volteó a verme.- Vas a ir a todos lados con un guardian quieras o no, eres una princesa van a querer secuestrarte y no puedo estar 24 horas contigo para cuidarte entonces tendras a alguien que te cuide vallas a donde vallas-.

Sue:- Ya tengo a quien me cuide-. Señale a Kenmaru-.

Kenmaru:- Grrrrrrr!

Tsunade:- Kenmaru, te cuidara muy bien pero prefiero que sea una persona de mi confianza-.

Sue:- Esta bien dije que lo haria y lo hare , ¿quien sera mi guardaespaldas?-.

Toc- toc. se escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta.


	3. Capitulo 2 - Una misión complicada

**Historia de Sue Yagami**

**Capitulo 2 - Una misión complicada**

Tsunade:- Adelante -. Creo que ya se quien sera su guardaespaldas. Lo dije sonriendo de manera malévola.

Naruto:- Hola abuela Tsunade, he vuelto ,te traje el informe de la misión -. Arrojando el informe sobre el escritorio (que ahora se encontraba dividido en dos)cayendo al suelo.- Pero que es lo que paso aquí?-. Dije sorprendido por la destrucción del escritorio.

Tsunade:- Nada, solo que el escritorio vino fallado, cambiando de tema, te tengo una nueva misión para ti solo-.

Naruto:- ¿Una nueva misión?, Siiii!, ¿cual es? ¿cual es?, ya dígamelo abuela Tsunade-. Siiiii al fin una misión para mi solo, ya era hora.

Tsunade:- Ya cálmate, es una misión que que te llevara mucho tiempo, y no permitiré que falles-. Dije mirando fijamente a los ojos de naruto, y este asintió.- Tienes que cuidar a una princesa-. Al escuchar esto Sue miro de arriba a abajo a naruto, como analizándolo.- Tendrás que pasar las 24 horas del día con ella, cuidándola, protegiéndola, es una princesa, seguramente cuando las aldeas vecinas se enteren que ella se encuentra aquí querrán secuestrarla para así obtener una recompensa, también posee un objeto muy poderoso, cualquiera podría arrebatárselo-. Dije mirando a Sue, esta entendió de que hablaba y puso su mano sobre el collar de su madre.

Naruto:-¿Ehh?¿Un objeto poderoso? ¿Cual es?-. ¿De que estará hablando la abuela?.

Tsunade:- Posee un collar que esta echo puramente de plata, ademas de ser un objeto caro, este tiene la habilidad de absorber chakra y la princesa puede transformarlo en su chakra, ese collar era de su madre, era una gran ninja de aquí se lo obsequio antes de que ella...muriera en una misión-. Vi a Sue y como acto reflejo bajo la mirada.- Ademas de ser una princesa, ella es mi ahijada asique mas te vale que hagas bien tu trabajo, porque sino, haré que desaparezcas del mapa ¿entendiste?-.

Lo dijo con un aura muy malebola, que daba escalofríos.

Naruto: Trague grueso -...Si...ya entendí pero nose si quiero hacer la misión, es algo complicada, ademas si es una princesa, debe ser orgullosa, arrogante, solo por usar una coronita seguro se cree dueña de todo, creo que no sera bueno que me de esta misión -. También si la hago mal la abuela me matara, sera mejor que se la de a alguien mas, ademas ya quiero ir a comer a Ichiraku.

Sue:- Estas muy equivocado rubio-. Me levante de la silla.- No todas las princesas son arrogantes, yo no lo soy, soy muy diferente a lo que son las demás princesas,tienes razón, es mejor que no hagas esta misión, creo que terminare cuidándote yo a ti que tu a mi-. Tsunade pensó en el para que sea mi guardaespaldas, ¿en que piensa esa mujer?.

Naruto:- ¿Tu eres la princesa, la ahijada de Tsunade?, Wuuuaauuu pensé que ibas a venir en un carruaje con caballos, ibas a bajar con un enorme vestido y en tu cabeza llevarías una...-. La mire de arriba abajo, esta chica no parecía para nada una princesa.

Sue:- ¿Una que? ¿Una corona? No soy esa clase de princesas, no me gusta llamar la atención-. Me gire y mire directamente a Tsunade.- Ya te dije que se cuidarme muy bien sola, lo he echo por 8 años, acepte hacerte caso en todo lo que digas, pero si el va a ser mi "guardián", creo que Kenmaru hará un mejor trabajo que el-. Señale al rubio que tenia una expresión de tarado en la cara.

Naruto:- ¿Kenmaru?¿Quien es Kenmaru?-. Esta princesa no es arrogante pero bastante prepotente.

Sue:- Mi tigre-. Le dije con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Naruto:- ¿Crees que tu bicho hará mejor trabajo que yo?-. ¿Por quien me esta tomando esta ? para mi esta misión es pan comido.

Sue:- Es lo que dije,¿Que eres sordo rubio?. Yo me largo Tsunade, me cuidaré muy bien sola-. Estaba lista para saltar por la ventana con Kenmaru pero el brazo del rubio me detuvo.

Naruto:- No me subestimes princesita, soy Naruto Uzumaki, el futuro hokage de la aldea, aceptare esta misión y te demostrare que puedo cuidarte, ademas es solo una simple misión que tan difícil puede ser.- Mire a Tsunade-. Aceptó abuela, haré muy bien la misión de veras!-. Jalé a la chica hacia adentro del cuarto, pero no le solté el agarre-. Bájate de ahí princesita a ver si te rompes una uña, y tendré que llevarte al hospital.

Sue:- Ja! ya te dije no soy como las princesas de los cuentos-. Me solté del agarre de el de un movimiento rápido y me puse junto a Tsunade.

Naruto: Para ser una princesa, es bastante ágil .

Tsunade:- Genial Naruto, ademas de cuidarla, deberás ir con ella a donde te pida y tendrás que enseñarle taijutsu, sin objeciones, es una orden!-. Mmm creo que estos dos no se van a llevar muy bien.

Naruto:- Si! Abuela Tsunade le doy mi palabra, a su ahijada no le tocaran ni un solo pelo-. Esta misión es pan comido.

Sue:- ¿Enserio? El va a enseñarme taijutsu, esta bien servirá de practica por lo menos-. Wuaaau nunca practique con una persona, ya estoy emocionada aunque el no parece muy fuerte.

Tsunade:- Por cierto Sue, ¿Donde vivirás?-.

Sue:- Aun no lo se, creo que alquilaré un departamento -.

Tsunade:- La casa donde se quedaba tu madre, aun sigue intacta, ya que esta cerca de los rostros hokages, muy en lo alto, Pain no pudo hacerle nada en la invasión-. Que bueno que su madre era algo loca y decidió construir una casa en lo alto de las montañas.

Sue:- ¿Que?...Ha pasado mucho desde que he estado en esa casa, tengo tantos recuerdos de ella-. Se me formo una sonrisa con tan solo recordar.

Tsunade:- Bueno porque no vas a verla-. Mire a Naruto-. Ve con ella asegúrate de que no le pase nada-. Me volví a dirigir a Sue-. Y tu no seas terca si el te dice que no a algo, hazle caso, es un ninja con experiencia y conoce la aldea, y por favor no te metas en problemas-. Creo que estos dos no son una buena combinación, pero por lo menos se que Naruto la cuidara bien, me dio su palabra.

Sue:- Ya despreocúpate madrina, te prometo que me portare bien, ademas estaré con Kenmaru... y con mi "guardaespaldas".- Mire al rubio.- Aunque estoy mucho mejor con Kenmaru pero es tu decisión, bueno adiós, ya quiero ver la casa de mi mamá.- No puedo esperar mas, quiero verla ya!.

Tsunade:- Esta bien ya vallanse, Adiós-.

Sue salto por la venta seguida de Kenmaru.

Naruto:- Adiós abuela Tsunade, cuidare a la chica.- Salte siguiendo a la chica.


	4. Capitulo 3-Lidiando con mi guardaespalda

**Historia de Sue Yagami**

**Capitulo 3 - Lidiando con mi guardaespaldas**

Ambos saltaban hacia los grandes rostros hokages, Sue iba adelante con Kenmaru y Naruto iba un poco mas atrás.

Sue:- Oye rubio, deberías irte a tu casa, Tsunade no decía enserio lo del guardaespaldas, creo que tomo mucho sake hoy -. Genial, Tsunade me obliga a estar 24 horas con un idiota raro, que considerada que es mi madrina .

Naruto:- Lo siento princesita, la abuela lo decía muy enserio lo de el guardaespaldas, prometí cuidarte y eso haré quieras o no, a mi tampoco me gusta pasar tiempo con una chica arrogante como tu, pero le di mi palabra a la abuela, no le puedo fallar -. Si, creo que la abuela tomo mucho sake hoy, pero la misión va enserio.

Sue paro en seco, y se quedo mirando cara a cara a Naruto.

Sue:- ¡Yo no soy arrogante! Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre y me criticas, eres peor que las viejas chismosas -.

Naruto:- ¿Yo?¿Criticarte? Solo estoy diciendo la verdad, por cierto ¿que hace una persona como tu aquí ?-.

Sue:- Y eso a ti que te importa-. Primero me insulta y luego me pregunta que hago aquí, sip, es igual que una vieja chismosa.

Naruto:-¿Por que no puedes contestar una simple pregunta?!-.

Sue:- No te interesa que hago aquí y por favor ya déjame en paz, que no tienes padres que se preocupen por ti, ya vete! -. Gire para seguir el camino hacia la casa de mi madre.

Naruto:- Pues no, no tengo padres-. La chica se dio vuelta al escucharme.- Y no me iré, tengo una misión que hacer, no te dejare en paz hasta terminarla-.

Sue:- Lo siento, yo...no lo sabia -. Que estupidaaa!, yo y mi bocotaa, tengo que aprender a cerrarla.

Naruto:- Tranquila princesita, no eres la primera que me dice algo así-. Por lo menos no es tan arrogante, se disculpo conmigo.

Volvieron a retomar el camino hacia la casa de la madre de Sue.

Sue:- No volveré a decirte una cosa a si dilcupame, pero ya deja de decirme princesita-.

Naruto:- Te queda bien el apodo "princesita", creo que te diré así en vez de tu nombre, que por cierto aun no lo se, ¿Como te llamas?-.

Sue:- Sue...Sue Yagami, yo tampoco se el tuyo rubio-.

Naruto:- Ya te lo dije, princesita, Soy Naruto Uzumaki y soy el... -. Pero ella me interrumpió y no me dejo terminar de hablar-.

Sue:- El futuro hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja.- Dije haciéndole burla al rubio-. Si tu vas a decirme princesita, yo te diré rubio, creo que es lo justo-.

Naruto:- No, mejor me dices, futuro sexto hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja.-

Sue:- Si claro rubio, sigue soñando-.

Naruto:- Por cierto, ¿Tu gato como se llama?-. Y cuanto termine de preguntar el animal se me abalanzo sobre mi, caí al suelo y el animal me empezó a gruñir.

Kenmaru:- Aaaaarrrggggg!.

Sue:- ¿Que aquí en la Aldea todos son ignorantes?, es un T-I-G-R-E -. Se lo dije muy despacio para que entendiera.-Los gatos son mucho mas pequeños y sin rallas, ¿Ves el tamaño de Kenmaru? es muy grande comparado con un gato, ademas tiene rallas rubio tarado, veo que aquí nadie había visto un tigre.

Naruto:- Rubio tarado ¿yo?, ¿Quien te crees princesita?!, tu no debes ser mas inteligente que yo, niñita tonta.

Sue:- ¿Niñita tonta? Tu eres el tonto que no sabe distinguir entre un gato y un tigre, rubio cabeza hueca, Kenmaru arrancale un brazo!-.

Kenmaru-. Grrrrrrr!

Naruto:- Esta bien, esta bien,! ya entendí los gatos y los tigres son diferentes, ahora sácame al bicho de encima-.

Sue:- No. Primero pídeme disculpas por llamarme niñita tonta y te lo saco de encima sino te arrancara un brazo y se lo comerá.-

Naruto.- Que! No le pediré disculpas a una chica tan arrogante como tu, prefiero que tu tigre me coma!-. No voy a pedirle perdón, a una persona como ella.

Sue:- Esta bien, entonces creo que seguiré yo sola, y tu te quedaras aquí con Kenmaru. Adiós -. Y empece a correr hacia la casa, que ya se veía al horizonte.

Naruto:- Ay no! y si le pasa algo a la tonta, Tsunade va a matarme, y no creo que sepa cuidarse sola, tendré que ir con ella-. Trate de reincorporarme pero el animal seguía sobre mi -. Vamos Kenmaru empezamos con el pie izquierdo, seamos amigos luego te llevare a comer a Ichiraku, pero solo sal de encima mio y déjame ir con la chica-.

Kenmaru:- Aaarrrrrggg!.

Naruto:- Vamos, si le pasa algo a la chica sera tu culpa, tenemos que cuidarla, juntos, seamos amigos, eres un hermoso gatito-.

Kenmaru:- Aaaaarrrrggggg!.

Naruto:- Por favor, gato solo quítate.- Trate de moverlo pero el pesaba demasiado y cada vez acercaba mas sus enormes colmillos hacia mi rostro.- Lo siento gatito, pero tendré que usar la fuerza-. Le pegue una patada para moverlo, aunque no con mucha fuerza para no lastimarlo. Salí corriendo tras la chica, que ya había llegado a la casa, entre a la casa, que era bastante amplia, tenia primer piso y planta baja, la planta baja tenia unos cuantos muebles de madera, había una cocina, un pequeño comedor y una sala con una chimenea apagada, entre y allí había un enorme cuadro de una mujer muy hermosa, la princesita se encontraba mirándolo, no le vi el rostro ya que estaba de espaldas a mi.

Sue:- Lárgate!-.

Naruto:-¿Que dijiste? -. Seguía dándome la espalda.

Sue:-Vete!, quiero estar sola-.

Naruto:- ¿Que te pasa princesita?-. Quise acercarme para ver su rostro, pero se acerco más al cuadro y se alejo de mi.

Sue:- ¿Que es lo que no entiendes?-. Me voltee para verlo a los ojos-. Quiero estar sola!, solo vete y déjame sola.

Naruto:- ¿Que paso?-. Mire sus ojos, y estaban llenos de lagrimas,mire el cuadro y entendí.- Ella es tu madre ¿no es cierto?-.

Sue:- ...Si...era una gran ninja de la Hoja, me hubiera encantado ser como ella-. Sentí aún mas tristeza, y más lagrimas caían de mis ojos.

Naruto:-¿Tu vivías aquí con ella?-.

Sue:- No...venía cuando era pequeña y me quedaba un par de días, aquí pase los mejores momentos de mi vida-. Y solo con decir eso se me formo una sonrisa en la cara y las lagrimas dejaron de salir de mis ojos.- Por eso rompí en llanto, esta casa me da mucha nostalgia-. Seque mis lagrimas que aun me mojaban las mejillas.

Naruto:- Tu madre, era muy hermosa-. Me puse junto a ella para mirar mejor el cuadro .- Oye! te pareces mucho a ella.-

Sue:- Si, era muy hermosa...¿Me dijiste hermosa rubio tarado?-. Que idiota es.

Naruto:- No!...No! lo que quise decir era que tu madre y tu son parecidas-. Sentía el rubor aparecer en mis mejillas.- Nada más, no es que tu me parezcas hermosa ni nada de eso no! no! Fue un mal entendido -. Termine de hablar estaba completamente rojo seguramente.

Sue:- Jajaja, ¿te sonrojaste rubio? Eres un completo idiota-. Dios debería ver su cara, es igual a la de un tomate.

Naruto:- Que! Claro que no, es solo que... es solo que...hace demasiado calor aquí eso es todo-. Esta chica es insoportable!

Sue:- Jajaja, como digas rubio. Que tal si dejo mis cosas en el cuarto y entrenamos un poco afuera-. No puedo esperar más a entrenar con alguien, aunque sea con este tarado.

Naruto:- Claro!, voy a enseñarte como pelean los verdadero ninjas niñita-. Voy a patearle el trasero a la princesita, no me importa aunque que sea mujer.

Sue:- Jaja, claro lo que tu digas. Ahora vuelvo-. Y me fui hacia el primer piso donde se encontraba el único cuarto de la casa.

El primer piso tenía solo un cuarto y un baño, el cuarto era bastante extenso tenía una gran ventana que dejaba ver desde la gran altura toda la aldea, tenia un ropero, una mesa de luz y una enorme cama, estaba pintado de un color celeste pálido, la ventana tenia una cortina blanca adornada con unos moños del mismo color de las paredes. Y el baño era bastante grande pero era sencillo, de color blanco con una gran bañadera, un inodoro y una ducha.

Sue:- Estoy lista rubio, vamos a practicar-. Estoy muy feliz, que emoción!.

Y se dirigieron hacia afuera para poder entrenar.


	5. Capitulo 4 - Entrenando con entusiasmo

**Historia de Sue Yagami**

**Capitulo 4 - Entrenando con entusiasmo**

La noche estaba cayendo sobre la aldea, el sol estaba ocultándose y unas pocas estrellas se dejaban ver en el cielo. Ellos se encontraban a unos metros de la casa, era un lugar deshabitado de personas, pero con un pequeño lago, grandes árboles y abundante césped. Sue y Naruto estaban frente a frente, mientras Kenmaru veía todo trepado a un árbol.

Sue:- ¿Cuanto tiempo vas a estar mirándome? Ya se que te parezco hermosa pero tampoco te obsesiones rubio-. Jaja me encanta molestarlo.

Naruto:- Que!, Ya te dije que eso fue un mal entendido. Como se que eres principitante dejare que me ataques primero-.

Sue:- Se dice principiante tarado, por ahora soy principiante pero cuando aprenda seré mucho más fuerte, rubio-. Se quiere hacer el maestro y ni hablar sabe Jajaja.

Naruto:- Como sea, es lo mismo, principitante, principiante, eres una novata, yo soy el experimentado aquí.- Creo que sera muy fácil darle una paliza a la princesita-. Solo usa taijutsu, recuerda sin ningún tipo de uso del chakra, vamos ataca princesita-. Me puse en posición de combate.

Sue:- Esta bien rubio, como quieras -. Y lo ataqué, con puños patadas, pero el se defendía bien, apenas lo rozaba.

Naruto:- Eres bastante rápida como para ser una novata, princesita -. Es muy rápida si me descuido va a golpearme.

Plaff !. Se escuchó en todo el lugar, Sue había logrado impactar uno de sus puños en el labio del chico, lo que hizo que Naruto sangrara.

Naruto: Demonios! como logro golpearme, me estaba bloqueando bien.- Golpeas bastante fuerte limpiándome la sangre de mi rostro.

Sue:- Ja! Al fin pude golpearte eres bastante ágil rubio, creí que eras mas débil-.

Ahora Naruto atacaba con todo lo que tenía, pero Sue se bloqueaba bien. Naruto no pudo golpearla pero logro que cayera al piso. Ella se levanto rápido de un salto y volvió a atacarlo, lo hacia muy rápido sin darle un respiro, el también lo hacia al mismo nivel que ella, y Naruto finalmente pudo golpearla con su puño en el estomago, la dejo sin aire, ella callo al suelo de rodillas tratando de respirar.

Naruto: Creo que me deje llevar por el combate y me pase de fuerza. Le extendí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse-. ¿Estas bien?-. Ella seguía en el suelo en cuclillas agarrándose el estomago.

Sue:- Si estoy bien es solo que...-. Me incorpore y le pegue un gran patada en el medio del rostro y el cayo directamente al suelo con su nariz sangrando. Eso gana por golpearme en el vientre, que por cierto me dolió.

Naruto:- ¿Estas loca?, me destrozaste el rostro tarada-. Auuch! esa patada si que dolió.

Sue:- Estamos entrenando no seas niñita, además creo que la sangre le da un lindo toque a tu cara de tarado-.

Naruto enojado le dio un puñetazo a Sue, esta se lo devolvió con más fuerza. Estuvieron golpeándose así mucho que en lo alto del cielo salio, finalmente, una hermosa luna llena.

Naruto:- Aaaaaaa! Tus ojos!-.

Sue.:- Eeee? ¿Que? ¿Que tengo?-. ¿Y ahora que le pasa al tarado?.

Naruto:- Eres una mujer lobo, Aaa!-. Dios no!, ahora va transformarse y a comerme.

Sue:- ¿De que estas hablando idiota?-. Miré al cielo.- Ahhh!-. Me dirigí al lago para verme los ojos.- Hablas de esto ¿no?-. Señale mis ojos.

Naruto:- Claro!, ¿ de que voy a estar hablando sino?-. Por dios! creía que era solo arrogante y malcriada pero es una mujer lobo.

Sue:- No te asustes tarado, es normal en mi, digamos que es algo genético mi madre, también tenia estos ojos, se nos ponen así a la luz de la luna-.

Naruto:- Pero ¿Por que brillan? Me dan miedo-. Son raros y llamativos y al mismo tiempo te penetran con la mirada.

Sue:- En el iris de los ojos tenemos hilos de chakra también,cosa que las personas normales no tienen, los que son del país de la luna, como yo, como mi madre, nuestro chakra se incrementa a la luz de la luna, algunos dicen que puede incrementarse hasta diez veces más que el nivel de chakra usual -.

Naruto:- Entonces, cuando anochece eres mas fuerte que en el día-.

Sue:- Así es, deberías acostumbrarte , ya que parece que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos lamentablemente-.

Naruto:- Si,lamentablemente, tendré que pasar cuidando a una niñita insoportable, que no sabe defenderse-.

Sue:- Jaja Claro que se defenderme, solo ve tu rostro, te lo mejore -. Jaja es mas lindo con la sangre en su rostro, que con esas raras marcas en sus mejillas.

Naruto:- Para tu información, me deje golpear, princesita cuando quieras puedo darte una paliza-.

Sue:- ¿Que te parece ahora?-. Dije eso y volvimos a combatir.

La pelea estaba muy empatada, Naruto la empujo y sin querer ambos se cayeron al lago. En el agua seguían peleando, Naruto le pego un puñetazo con mucha fuerza y ella callo lejos, le dejo el labio partido y sangrando.

Kenmaru, quien miraba todo desde el árbol, reacciono al ver a su dueña sangrando, y ataco a Naruto con una de sus garras, rompiéndole gran parte de su chamarra.

Sue se levantó y fue a ayudar a Naruto.

Sue:- Kenmaru! ¿Por que hiciste eso? estamos entrenando, no me golpeo de verdad-. Me dirijo hacia Naruto.- ¿Estas bien? Lo lamento, es que pensó que estábamos peleando de verdad, solo quiso protegerme-.

Naruto:- Estoy bien solo fue un arañazo-. Ese maldito tigre, me rompió la chamarra y la remera!.

Sue:- Pero te sangra rubio-. Me acerque más a él.- Voy a curarte, quítate la chamarra-. Al fin me servirá de algo lo que Tsunade me enseño.

Naruto:- ¿Como? no tienes vendas ni nada de eso-.¿Como tiene planeado curarme sin esas cosas?

Sue.- No las necesito-. Puse un poco de chakra en mis palmas.- Se justsus de curación, no olvides que soy la ahijada de Tsunade, rubio-.

Naruto:- Esta bien-. Y me quite la ropa, quedando mi torso totalmente desnudo.

Sue:- ¿Que es eso?-. Señale el vientre de él .- ¿Que tienes ahí?-. Tiene un dibujo de un espiral en su vientre, ¿Por que tendrá esa cosa?.

Naruto:- Em... Nada, nada, es una historia larga, no la entenderías-. Genial, ahora tendré que contarle la historia del zorro.

Sue:- Yo no soy tan tarada como tu, si me explicas entenderé-. Me senté en el verde césped .- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, empieza.

Naruto:- De acuerdo -. Me senté al lado de ella.- Hace diez y seis años...

Y Naruto comenzó su relato, sobre el zorro de nueve colas.


	6. Capitulo 5 - Conversando con Kyubi

**Historia de Sue Yagami**

**Capitulo 5 - Conversando con Kyubi**

Los chicos seguían sentados sobre el verde césped, Sue escuchaba con mucha atención cada palabra que Naruto decía.

Naruto:- Y ahora el zorro esta encerrado dentro mio - Señale el sello de mi vientre-. Esto es un sello que impide que salga al exterior -.

Sue:- Entonces, en tu cuerpecito se encuentra un gran monstruo de nueve colas que si llega a salir, con un simple movimiento destruiría a todo la aldea la leyenda que mi madre me contaba de pequeña, sobre el Kyubi,y los otros 8 bestias con cola. Nunca creí que una persona como el sea el contenedor del Kyubi, es simplemente increíble.

Naruto:- Si así es, soy el jinchuriki del zorro de as nueve colas ser una persona que desconoce el mundo exterior se lo esta tomando bastante bien.

Sue:- ¿Nunca quiso salir al exterior el zorro? -.

Naruto:- Muchas veces, y con los años el sello se esta debilitando, en cualquier momento podría salir -.

Sue:- ¿Y que pasa cuando quiere salir ? -.

Naruto:- Aprovecha para salir, cuando me enojo, se apodera de mi cuerpo y de mi chakra,y mi cuerpo va tomando la forma del zorro-. Parece que de verdad le interesa el Kyubi

Sue:- Cuando era pequeña, mi madre me contaba historias extraordinarias sobre el mundo ninja, y entre esas historias estaba la del Kyubi, se la historia, pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que alguien tan tarado como tu iba a ser el jinchuriki del Kyubi-.

Naruto:- Tarado, ¿yo? alguien como yo, es el héroe de la aldea princesita, que no se te olvide-.

Sue:- Ah cierto, lo lamento héroe de la aldea, mis mas sinceras disculpas-. Lo dije con un tono irónico que el detecto.

Naruto:- Te lo digo enserio !-Ella solo rió-. ¿Oye puedo preguntarte algo?.

Sue:- ¿Que quieres preguntarme rubio?

Naruto:- Cuando yo te conté que era el jinchuriki ¿Que sentiste? -.

Sue:- ¿Que sentí? Pues...no lo se, creo que es casi imposible que un idiota pueda retener un gran monstruo como Kyubi-. No entiendo porque me pregunto eso, como si le importa lo que yo pensara-. Si no hubiera visto el sello nunca te hubiera creído.

Naruto:- No me refería a eso, quise decir si no sientes, no lose, miedo, temor...-.

Sue:- ¿Que dices tarado? ¿ A que tendría que tenerle miedo?, ya déjame curarte :- Me acerque a curarlo y puse mi mano sobre la herida.

¿?:- A mi tendrías que temerme niñita-.

Sue:- Ohh! Por dios! Tu eres el ...

Kyubi:-Soy el zorro de las nueve colas niñita, soy al que le debes temer-.

Sue:- Wuuuaauu! Eres enorme-. Mire a mi alrededor-. ¿Donde estoy? Que raro lugar-. Nunca he estado en un lugar como este.

Naruto:- No se como, pero estas en mi interior-. ¿Que demonios paso?!.

Sue:- Es aquí donde a estado el Kyubi encerrado durante los últimos años, es un lugar rarismo-.

Kyubi:- Con que tu eres la hija de Santaski, eres su viva imagen-.

Naruto:- ¿Para que la trajiste aquí?, ¿Para tener una conversación sobre su vida?! ¿quien te crees? Para traer a esta chica en mi interior, deberías haberme preguntado zorro!-.

Sue:- ¿Como sabes que soy su hija? -. Este zorro conoció a mi madre!

Kyubi:- Tu madre ayudo cuando me sellaron , quiso calmarme hablando pero termino por usar su gran fuerza. Se que eres su hija por tus ojos, ademas eres idéntica a ella cualquiera se daría cuenta-.

Sue-: Gracias!, ¿Por que me trajiste aquí?-.

Naruto:- Yo también me pregunto lo mismo

Kyubi:- Yo no fui el que te trajo aquí, fue Naruto inconscientemente-.

Naruto:- ¿Yo? ¿como lo hice?-. Wuuuaauu como habré echo eso.

Sue:- Has pasado los últimos 16 años aquí ¿como pasas el tiempo?

Kyubi:- ¿Que clase de pregunta es esa niñita? Soy el zorro de las nueve colas! Deberías sentir temor hacia mi no ganas de entablar una conversación-. Que tonta que es esta chica.

Sue:- Lo siento pero no me das temor, eres enorme pero no te tengo miedo.

Kyubi:- Deberías, soy una bestia muy peligrosa .- Y le enseñe mis afilados colmillos.

Sue:- Super!, tienes unos grande dientes .-Jaja Es enorme, pero no lograra asustarme.

Kyubi:- ¿Que clase de mujer eres tu? Cualquier chica se hubiera asustado al ver mis enormes dientes-.

Sue:- Una que no se asusta con facilidad-. Caminaba de un lado al otro, viendo cada parte de su cuerpo-. ¿Me dejas subirme a tu lomo? -. Dije con una sonrisa como de niña tierna.

Kyubi:- Que!?, no soy tu mascota niña tonta-. Le hable a Naruto.- Llevatela de aquí, es insoportable!.

Naruto:- Ves, no soy el único que piensa que soy a la muchacha, y esta me saco la lengua.

Kyubi:- Por cierto Naruto, ¿Que te paso en el rostro ?-. Jajaj, esta niña le patio el trasero, que idiota es.

Naruto:- Em... Nada, me caí solo eso-. Si le digo que me golpeo esta chica, va a burlarse de mi y luego va a gritarme, por idiota.

Sue:- Jaja, claro te caíste sobre mi puño. Yo lo golpee, eso le paso-. Lo dije con una sonrisa triunfante-. Le di una buena paliza al rubio tarado

Kyubi:- Eres un maldito mocoso debilucho, que acaso tan fuerte es esa niña, como para dejarte el rostro así-. Mire a la niña.- Y ella apenas tiene el labio partido. Eres un completo idiota, una niña te patio el trasero JAJAJAJ!. Creo que ya me cae bien esta niña-.

Naruto:- Solo estábamos entrenando, no quise golpearla, es una mujer y soy un tengo que aguantarme al torpe zorro burlándome-.

Sue:- Claro, por eso me partiste el labio, me diste un gran puñetazo en la mejilla, por eso estoy toda sucia y empapada, sii eres un gran caballero. Admite que te di una golpiza-.

Naruto:- Claro que no!,-. Ahora ambos se burlaran de mi, genial.

Kyubi:- Esto es peor que cuando besaste a ese chico Uchiha, esto si que es caer bajo Naruto, te lo mereces por mantenerme aquí encerrado-.

Naruto:- Cállate! Maldito zorro-.

Sue:-Jajaja , ¿es enserio Naruto?, no sabia que tu tuvieras...em...esos gustos, creí que ...bueno...tu eras ya sabes, del otro tipo, de los que le gustan las mujeres, pero esta bien si tienes esos gustos, bien por ti-. Ahora entiendo todo, entonces el es gay, por eso es tan raro.

Naruto:- Que! Claro que no!, a mi me gustan las mujeres, no me gustan los hombres, ese beso fue solo un accidente, nada más-. Maldito zorro!

Sue:-Ah, bueno esta bien, igual no me importa lo que a ti te gusta, si te gustan las mujeres, los hombres, o prefieres a los animales, no me interesa en lo mas mínimo puso como un tomate el tarado.

Kyubi:- Lo que tu digas Naruto. Ya vallanse de aquí, ambos son insoportables, lárguense!.

Naruto:- Esta bien, adiós Kyubi -.

Sue:- No eres para nada simpático zorro, igual fue un placer conocer al Kyubi, Adiós!-. Que arisco que es, igual lo entiendo, estuvo encerrado 16 años aquí, somos almas gemelas casi.-.

Kyubi:- ¿Piensas que es lindo estar dentro de un mocoso? niñita, no es para nada agradable, ¿Que esperabas?, que te movería las colas y te lamería el rostro, soy una bestia no un perro tonta.- Esta chica es tan tarada como Naruto.

Sue :- Ya, ya, ya, cálmate, nos vamos.-Quise irme caminando pero no sabia hacia donde-. Por cierto, ¿donde esta la salida?-. Mire hacia todos lados pero solo había oscuridad y humedad.

Naruto:- Pues no lo se, el Kyubi siempre me trae aqui y luego no lo se , abro los ojos y estoy afuera-.

Sue:- Entonces intentemoslo-. Ambos cerramos nuestro ojos-. ¿Funciono?, no seguimos en el mismo lugar-.

Naruto:- Intentemoslo, una vez má a cerrar los ojos.- No funciona-. ¿Por que no podemos volver?-.

Sue:- ¿No tienes una puerta de salida?-. Mire a todos lados buscando la salida-. Genial, lo único que faltaba quedarme contigo, dentro de ti, hoy si que no fue un buen día-.

Naruto:- Claro que no tengo una puerta, ¿que crees que soy ? una casa-. Trataba de pensar en alguna manera de salir, pero no se me ocurría nada.

Kyubi:- Tóquense...

Naruto:- Queeeee?!-. ¿Se volvió loco?!.

Sue:- Maldito zorro pervertido!-. ¿Escuche bien? ¿Dijo que nos tocáramos?.

Kyubi:.- Cállense un poco mocosos y escúchenme!, solo Naruto puede entrar aquí, tu mocosa-. Señale a la chica-. Tomale la mano así podrán salir ambos, idiotas!-.

Sue y Naruto.- Ahhhhh-.

Sue:- De acuerdo! -. Con tal de salir de aquí, seria capas hasta de besarlo. Le tome la mano esperando que el nos sacara de ahí-. Vamos, sácanos de aquí -.

Naruto:- Emm.. Si!-. Pensé en el exterior, y al abrir los ojos estábamos afuera.

Al salir, Sue seguía con la mano en el torso del chico, Naruto al sentir la suave mano de la chica se sonrojo un poco

Sue:- Ahora si, voy a curarte -. Es increíble lo fácil que se sonroja este tarado y se me dibujo una sonrisa burlona-. Listo!. Sabes hoy fue un día muy raro, creo que me daré un baño y me iré a la de decir esto y me encamine hacia la casa.

Naruto:- Yo también me daré un baño, pero regresare, ya que la abuela dijo vigilancia las 24 horas del día, volveré y dormirá en el sofá-.

Sue:- Como quieras!, solo no ronques y no me molestes. Me voy a dar un baño.- Y me metí en la casa.

Naruto:- Yo también-. Y me fui saltando sobre los tejados de la casa.


	7. Capitulo 6 - Conociendo un desconocido

**Historia de Sue Yagami**

**Capitulo 6 - Conociendo a un desconocido**

Era más de media noche, la Aldea de la Hoja se encontraba en una absoluta tranquilidad, solo se escuchaban un par de grillos, unos búhos y los pequeños pasos de una muchacha, , seguida de un gran tigre blanco, los dos tratando de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido.

Sue:- Shhhh! Kenmaru no hagas ruido, primero hay que ver si esta dormido, luego nos iremos ¿entendido? mire, y el asintió entendiéndome perfectamente.  
La chica y el animal se encontraban bajando, sigilosamente, por la escalera para ver si finalmente Naruto estaba dormido. Este se encontraba tumbado en el gran sofá del living, profundamente dormido y estaba roncando con un nivel muy alto.

Sue:- Menos mal que le dije que no roncara, además me ensucio todo el living con su comida chatarra, cuando regrese voy a matarlo!-. Me diriji hacia la puerta-. Vamos Kenmaru!.

Naruto:- Jjajajajaja, no para por favor, detente!.

Sue:- Kenmaru ¿que haces?!, vas a despertarlo-. Miré a Kenmaru y el estaba lamiendo el pie lleno de comida del rubio-. Basta! vas a despertarlo -. Regañe a Kenmaru tratando de no levantar la voz, y volvió a mi lado.

Sue:- Demonios!, ¿que este chico no sabe comer? se ensucio todo-. Vi al rubio con cara de asco y este solo seguía roncando-. Ya! vamos o va a despertarse.  
Sue y Kenmaru, estuvieron caminando con tranquilidad, observando cada detalle de toda la aldea desde los tejados de las casa, la noche es algo que ambos les agrada muchísimo. La recorrieron con mucha paz y felicidad, hasta llegar a las afueras de la aldea y allí apuraron el paso, comenzaron a correr hasta los limites del País del Fuego. Luego de un par de horas llegaron a su destino; El Valle del Fin.

Sue:- Este lugar sigue siendo tan hermoso como siempre-. Cerré los ojos escuchando el maravilloso sonido de la cascada -. Es tan tranquilizante-. Y abrí lo ojos-. Vamos quiero llegar a la cima Kenmaru-. Él solo me siguió.  
Trataron de subir cuidadosamente hacia la cumbre ya que, por el agua, las rocas estaban algo resbalosa, El tigre por ser salvaje, trepaba con mucha facilidad, a Sue le costaba porque tenía miedo de caerse de esa gran altura. Ya faltaba poco para llegar a la cima, pero piso una roca frágil y esta se partió, haciendo que cayera desde esa gran altura. Kenmaru quiso ayudarla pero alguien más lo hizo.

¿?:- Te tengo-. Dije atrapando a la chica entre mis brazos y colocandola suavemente en una roca grande y firme.- ¿Estas bien?-. Esta chica tiene ojos blancos, nunca había visto unos así, excepto los de Hinata. Ademas es muy bonita.

Sue:- Emm.. Si estoy entera, muchas gracias-. Me levante, sacudiéndome la por salvarme, hubiera  
sido algo muy feo caer de esta altura, que bueno que apareciste-. Le sonreí, como diciéndole gracias.

¿?:- ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?, no eres de por aquí-. Que linda sonrisa tiene.

Sue:- Los de por aquí no son nada para nada simpáticos ¿no?-. Ese comentario hizo que borrara mi sonrisa, ¿todos  
aquí son groseros?-. Creo que seguiré subiendo, gracias por salvarme-. Giré para seguir subiendo.

¿?:- Te hice una pregunta, contéstame-. Trate de decirlo con un tono amenazante.

Sue:- Voy a tirarme de la cascada desnuda y nadar y nadar y nadar hasta que amanezca, ¿Conteste tu pregunta?-. Lo dije de manera prepotente.

¿?:-Cof cof cof!... Si... yo solo... me iré y te dejare sola.-Le conteste nerviosamente, ocultando mi momento, pero si es mentira y en realidad es una espía, tengo que detenerla.

Sue:-Me haces acordar a un rubio con cara de tarado que conocí hoy, el también se sonroja fácilmente como tu-. Todos los hombres de aquí son igual de idiotas.

¿?:- No te creo nada... Eh?... Dijiste un rubio tarado, ¿conoces a Naruto?-.

Sue:- Lamentablemente si, ahora podrías dejarme nadar en paz-. Volví a darme media vuelta para seguir escalando hacia la cima pero los rugidos de Kenmaru me llamaron la atención-. ¿Que sucede? amigo-.

¿?:- Oye tu -. Le dije a la gran bestia blanca rallada-. Déjalo en paz.

Sue:- ¿Es tuyo ese perro? -. Ese perro es enorme.

¿?:- Si...¿Ese tigre es tuyo?-. Ella asintió-. Aléjalo de aquí, lo pone nervioso a mi amigo.

Sue:- Si, si -. Y agarre a Kenmaru-. Llevátelo, van a pelearse-.

¿?:- No, dime la verdad que estas haciendo aquí.- Dije agarrando a mi compañero.

Sue:- Ya te lo dije, no tienes porque dudar de mi, no soy de esta tierra, pero la quiero como si fuera mi lugar natal, nunca le haría daño-. Lo dije sinceramente

¿?:- Esta bien, además conoces a mi amigo Naruto, no creo que seas peligrosa-.

Sue:- Que dijiste?-.

¿?:- Que si mi amigo Naruto te conoce, no creo que seas algo que perjudique al país o a la aldea-. Lo dije preparándome para irme.

Sue:- Espera!, no te detuve con mi grito.

¿?:- ¿Que?-. Que bipolar que es, recién me dijo que me valla y ahora que me quede, la mujeres no son para nada entendibles .

Sue:- ¿Me harías un favor? le dice a Naruto, le contara a Tsunade y estaré en graves aprietos.

¿?:- ¿Cual?-. Y ahora me pide un favor, nunca entenderé a las mujeres

Sue:- No le digas a Naruto que me viste a aquí.

¿?:- ¿Puedo preguntar por que?-. No sera que son novios,como una chica como ella, esta con Naruto.

Sue:- No puedo decírtelo-. No quiero que sepa que soy una princesa, simplemente no quiero, ya lo saben muchas personas.

¿?:- Entonces se lo contaré.-

Sue:- No!, es mi guardaespaldas-. Lo dije rendida.

¿?:- ¿Quee?!

Sue:- Este collar vale mucho-. Y le mostré mi collar-. El tiene que cuidar del collar, y hoy me escape y si se entera va a decírselo a Tsunade y va a darle una gran reprimenda. No se lo digas por favor -. Tome su mano e hice una cara de pucherito.

¿?:- Esta bien, no se lo diré pero me quedare contigo, para cuidar el collar-. Si le pasa algo al collar, quizás Tsunade tendrá problemas.

Sue:- De acuerdo, seguro no eres tan irritante como el rubio-. Le volví a sonreír y el respondió a mi sonrisa-. ¿Como te llamas? Yo soy Sue Yagami-.

¿?:- Kiba Inuzuka, y este -. Señale a mi amigo -. Es Akamaru, mi fiel amigo-.

Sue:- Aww! Akamaru que lindo eres!-. Le acaricie la cabeza hasta que escuche el rugido de Kenmaru-. Jeje, lo siento Kenmaru-. Me acerque a Kenmaru que había vuelto a escalar-. Kiba el es Kenmaru.

Kiba:- ¿Como conseguiste un tigre de ese color?-. Es hermoso ese felino, aunque a mi no me gustan los felinos.

Sue:- El se metió a mi pala..digo casa por comida y nos hicimos amigos-. Diablos! Casi meto la pata.

Kiba:- ¿Que haces aquí?-.

Sue:- Ya te lo dije, iba nadar desnuda, pero si tu estas aquí creo que no podre hacerlo -. Reí al terminar de hablar.

Kiba: Mi sonrojo había vuelto, gire mi rostro y en el horizonte se veían el sol saliendo-. Oye, el sol esta saliendo-. Y señale hacia el horizonte.

Sue.- Oh no! , tengo que irme, Naruto tiene que encontrarme dentro de la casa.-Debemos irnos Kenmaru-.  
Sue quiso bajar rápido pero se volvió a resbalar.

Kiba:- Ten cuidado podrías haberte caído por el precipicio-.

Sue:- Si lose soy algo torpe-.

Kiba:- Si quieres, yo puedo bajarte hasta el suelo, en Akamaru.

Sue:- Sii! claro-. Y me subí al lomo del perro. Me subí y el perro bajo rápidamente y en pocos segundos estaba en el suelo.

Kiba:- Te ayudo a bajar-. Y le extendí mi mano.

Sue:- Fue un gusto conocerte, pero debemos irnos rápido-. Fue muy divertido viajar en ese animal.

Kiba:- Espera! quería preguntarte algo-. Me puse un poco nervioso.

Sue.- Si, pero rápido-.

Kiba:- Quería saber... si tu...bueno... tu eres una chica muy bonita...y yo me preguntaba...si bueno..no lo se...-.

Sue:- Ya! Kiba dilo, tengo que irme -.

Kiba:- ¿Quería saber si aceptarías tener una cita conmigo?-. Dije sin respirar.

Sue:- Emm...Bueno...Si acepto-. Le di un beso en la mejilla, y Kenmaru y yo empezamos a correr.- Adiós! mañana ven a medianoche aquí para nuestra cita-. Le grite alejándome.

Kiba:- De acuerdo-. Le grite viéndola alejarse.


	8. Capitulo 7 - Una rara mañana

**Historia de Sue Yagami**

**Capitulo 7 - Una mañana rara**

Llegaron rápidamente a la casa, los dos entraron por la ventana del cuarto. Sue se cambio su ropa de "ninja" por su lindo pijama que consistía en una camiseta color beige con botones que dejaba ver su plano vientre y obligo, unos pantalones negros ajustados al cuerpo, y se echo a dormir las pocas horas que le que daban antes que Naruto despertara y Kenmaru se acurrucó junto a Sue en la enorme cama, pronto ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Los rayos del sol empezaban a asomarse por la sala de la casa, y llegaban a un sofá grande de color negro en el cual había un muchacho de 16 años durmiendo profundamente, hasta que los rayos del sol lo empezaron a molestar en el rostro.

Naruto:- Dios!, que molesto que es el sol no deja dormirme-. Me senté en el sofá viendo el reloj que estaba encima de la chimenea.-Son 10:15 recién, tengo mucho sueño,pero tengo que despertarla tenemos que ir con Tsunade temprano, sino va a regañarme y a golpearme otra vez-. Fui subiendo despacio los escalones de la escalera y llegue a su habitación, me pare en el marco de la puerta y le grité. Princesita! Levántate!-. Se despertó de un salto y me tiró con su bota, la cual me pegó directamente en la nariz .- ¿Que te pasa?, casi me rompes la nariz tarada-. AUCH! Me dolió!.

Sue:- Eso te pasa por entrar sin permiso y por levantarme a los gritos-. Me levante, lo empuje y fui hacia el baño.

Naruto:- Jajajajaj!, me haces cosquillas Kenmaru, para, Jajaja-. El tigre se puso en dos patas y comenzó a lamerme la cara. Sue salió del baño y me dijo:

Sue:- ¿Por que no te bañas? eres un asco, no sabes comer, es la ultima vez que traes comida chatarra a esta casa ¿me escuchaste?-.

Naruto:- ¿Puedo bañarme aquí?, si voy hasta mi casa llegaremos tarde -. Ella asintió con cara de asco-. Sii! dirigí al baño.

Sue:- Espera! Como vamos a vivir mucho tiempo juntos creó que debería hacerte el desayuno a ti también ¿no?-.

Naruto:- Si, si, por favor he comido ramen durante estos 16 años, no sabes lo cansado que estoy -. Si!, al fin va a hacer algo útil, va a cocinarme!, esboce una gran sonrisa-.

Sue:- Esta bien voy a hacer barazushi (un plato japones) ¿Te gusta?-.

Naruto:- Si, si, si, si-. Nunca fui tan feliz en mi vida-.

Sue:- Bueno iré a preparar el desayuno-.

Sue bajó las escaleras, se dirigió a la sala vio el retrato de su madre le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y fue hacia la cocina para preparar la comida. Empezó a prepararlo con mucho entusiasmo, recorría toda la cocina para encontrar los ingredientes indicados. Al cabo de unos minutos vino Kenmaru, y Sue recordó que tiene que hacerle otra comida para el animal.

Sue:- Cierto !, lo había olvidado, lo siento-. Vi que el plato de Naruto estaba listo, entonces lo llame-. Naruto! Tu desayuno!-.

Naruto:- Sii!-. Como no quería que la comida se me enfriara, solo me puse una toalla alrededor de mi cadera-. Mmm.. esta delicioso-.

Sue:- ¿Por que no te vistes tarado?-. Porque demonios tiene que estar así, aunque admito que tiene un buen cuerpo.

Naruto:- No quería que se enfríe la comida-. Lo dije sin parar de comer.

Sue:- Como quieras-. Busque en cada estante los ingredientes para prepararle la comida a Kenmaru iba de un lado a otro preparándole su desayuno, hasta que lo termine y se lo dí.

Naruto:- No me había dado cuenta...-. Torpe!, pensé en voz alta.

Sue:- ¿De que?-.

Naruto:- Emm... no nada-. No me había dado cuenta pero ella tiene un gran cuerpo y un lindo rostro.

Sue:- Tenemos que ir con Tsunade, comamos rápido!-.Y me senté enfrente de él a comer.

Naruto, seguía comiendo hasta que sus ojos, sin pensar, se posaron en la muchacha que se encontraba en frente suyo, miraba cada detalle de la chica, su cabello castaño y largo pasando su cintura, sus opacos ojos grises pero que mostraban una mirada dulce pero firme, su bello rostro blanquecino, su nariz pequeña y su boca que masticaba con gran delicadeza la comida, sus ojos seguían bajando por sus pechos que querían salir de la camiseta apretada que llevaba, su estrecha cintura, por su plano vientre, por sus largas piernas bien formadas, hasta sus pequeños pies.  
Naruto: Que demonios estoy haciendo?! .Me di una gran cachetada para dejar de mirarla, pero no resultó efecto, ya que mis ojos querían seguir mirándola. Lo admito es muy hermosa, pero es insoportable.

Sue:- ¿Que te pasó?! -. ¿Porque demonios se golpeo de esa manera?.

Naruto:- Solo fue una mosca molesta-. Tengo que tratar de no hacer eso de vuelta, quedó como un loco.

Sue no le dio importancia lo que le sucedió Naruto, y siguió comiendo, pero sus ojos inconscientemente se posaron en el cuerpo del chico, empezaron por su cabello rubio y alborotado que chorreaba agua por su baño, siguieron por sus ojos azules profundos como el cielo, siguieron por sus marcas en las mejillas, lo cual hizo que la chica se detuviera a observar con mayor atención al rostro del mucho, pero pronto sus ojos siguieron hacia abajo, pasaron por su bronceado pecho bien tonificado, por sus abdominales bien marcados, lo cual ella recorría lentamente, como tratando de memorizar cada detalle de ese cuerpo moreno, pero sus ojos querían seguir admirando al muchacho y así fue , sus ojos seguían bajando hasta que se encontró con una toalla blanca que el chico tenía enlazada a su cintura, y ella inconscientemente se mordió su labio inferior deseando ver lo que había debajo de esa toalla.

Sue: ¿Que estoy haciendo!?¿Por que lo estoy mirándolo de esta manera?. Puse en mi boca otro bocado de comida para tratar de distraerme pero no me ayudó de mucho ya que seguía pensando en eso y una idea loca apareció en mi cabeza, no será que él...me...gusta. Y me ahogue la comida que estaba en mi boca que estaba ingiriendo.- Cof!..Cof!-. Tocí para tratar de escupir la comida, pero solo me estaba poniendo azul, por no poder respirar.

Naruto:- ¿Que pasa? ¿Que tienes?!-. No sabia que hacer, la chica se estaba poniendo azul-. Ya se!-. Se me ocurrió una idea.  
Naruto se colocó detrás de Sue para oprimir el estomago de la chica y así lograr que escupa el pedazo de comida, pero la chica, por la desesperación de no poder respirar, se movía demasiado y le hacía la tarea difícil a Naruto. La chica tiró su plato de comida al suelo desparramando todo sobre el suelo, se resbaló con el alimento, calló al piso, y tratando de volver a pararse jaló de la toalla del muchacho lo cual lo dejó totalmente desnudo frente a ella. Naruto, la puso de pie y finalmente pudo hacer que la chica escupa el pedazo de comida.

Sue:-...Ponte...- Jadeaba, tratando de volver a respirar.

Naruto:- ¿Que dijiste?-.

Sue:-...Ponte...la...-. No podía terminar la frase ya que me faltaba el aire.

Naruto:- ¿Que?-.

Sue:- Que te pongas la toalla tarado -. Lo dije mirándolo a los ojos y tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

Naruto:- Ah era eso...¿¡Que!? -. Y me miré y estaba completamente desnudo, tome rápidamente la toalla y me tapé.

Sue:- Gracias rubio-. Tome un vaso de agua para calmarme-. Pero sigues siendo un idiota, ¿Como no te diste cuenta que se te había caído la toalla?!-. Dios!, que bueno que me volteé porque iba a verle "eso".

Naruto:- Discúlpame, estaba tratando de que no te mueras asfixiada, la próxima dejare que te mueras y alzaré la toalla, ¿esa es tu manera de agradecerme?-. Tsk! le salvo la vida y solo me regaña.  
Sue:- ¿De que hablas? si te agradecí, y no seas tan dramático solo dije que tendrías que tener más cuidado casi veo tus partes-. Dije casi sonrojandome pero me controlé y eso no sucedió.

Naruto:- En primer lugar, tu misma lo dijiste casi, osea casi me ves pero no fue así, y en segundo lugar tu jalaste de mi toalla, fue tu culpa princesita! una facilidad para sacarme de quicio.

Sue:-Eso fue solo un accidente, estaba tratando de pararme, no vi de que me agarraba-. Lo odio!, me esta echando la culpa de todo-. Yaa! dejemos de pelear, me esta doliendo la cabeza iré a cambiarme y luego vamos con Tsunade-. Sera mejor que lo dejemos así-. Tu lava los platos Jajaja!.

Naruto:-¿Yo? maldita, lo haré, pero después, tengo que cambiarme también-. Señale la toalla-. No creo que Tsunade quiera verme así-. Y fui hacia las escaleras

Sue:- Créeme, nadie quiere verte así-. Yo seguí al rubio, que me decía insultos por lo bajo.  
Toc, Toc, alguien golpeaba la puerta.

Naruto:- Yo iré-. Baje las escaleras y me dirigí hacia la puerta principal-. ¿Quien es?

Sakura:- Somos todos nosotros Naruto, abre-.

Sakura había llegado con Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino.

Sue:- ¿Quien es? -. Y me acerque a la puerta por curiosidad.

Naruto:- Son mi amigos de la aldea-. Abrí la puerta-. Pasen!.

Sakura:- Naruto! ¿Por que estas en toalla? Vístete tarado!-.

Kiba:- ¿Que demonios pasa aquí?-. Grrrr! Naruto!, voy a matarteee!

Sue: Primero tuve intenciones pervertidas con el rubio y ahora gente desconocida en mi casa, esta mañana no puede ser mas rara.


	9. Capitulo 8 - Cita doble (1 parte)

**Historia de Sue Yagami**

**Capitulo 8 - Cita doble (1°parte)**

Sue:- No ocurre nada aquí-. ¿Quienes son esta personas?.

Naruto:- Si..si..si nada, nada-. Menos mal que aclaro todo ella,yo con lo nervioso que estoy iba a empeorar todo-. ¿Que hacen aquí?-.

Sakura:- Tsunade nos contó que su ahijada es una ninja y que estaba en la aldea y todos vinimos a darle a bienvenida-. Le dije con una gran sonrisa-. ¿Podemos pasar? .

Sue:- Si claro, pasen por aquí-. Los diriji hacia la sala-. Esperen aquí, ahora hacemos las presentaciones, voy a cambiarme , mi pijama no es muy adecuado para una bienvenida-.

Kiba:- De acuerdo, esperaremos aquí -. Aunque ese pijama le queda muuy bien.

Naruto:- Yo también iré a cambiarme-.

Sue:- Ahora volvemos.-Y subí las escaleras seguida de el rubio.

Kiba: ¿Por que tiene que ir con ella? no puede cambiarse, no lo se, en la cocina.

Sue fue a su cuarto buscando un atuendo, ya que su ropa ninja seguía demasiado sucia por el entrenamiento con Naruto, y además quería lavarlo en el Valle del Fin, pero se topo con Kiba, arruinándole sus planes.  
Luego de ver varias opciones, eligió, nuevamente, una camiseta de hombros caídos color blanca con bordes color celeste, unos shorts de color negro, que dejaba ver sus tonificadas piernas, y unas sandalias azules. Cuando termino de cambiarse salio de la habitación se asomo por la barandilla de la escalera y vio que todos estaban en la sala, aprovecho el momento para meterse al baño junto con Naruto.

Sue:- Escúchame bien, solo lo diré una vez, que no se te ocurra decirles que soy una princesa ni de broma, ellos no son como tu de irrespetuosos, si se enteran que soy una princesa me trataran como tal y es lo que mas odio -. Me le acerque tratando de intimidarlo-. ¿Me escuchaste? quede esperando de me diera una respuesta.

Naruto:- ...Claro...Solo déjame terminar de ponerme los pantalones-. Cuando la chica entró me los estaba colocando y ahora se encontraban por mis rodillas.

Sue: Miré hacia abajo-. Te detesto tanto -. Abrí la puerta para irme -.Y no vuelvas a andar en toalla por la casa, sino tendrás que dormir en el techo rubio -. Y salí, dando un gran portazo.

Naruto:- Loca!-. Y termine de ponerme los pantalones.

La chica de ojos grises bajo por las escaleras y fue hacia la sala.

Sue:- Listo!, ahora si podemos presentarnos adecuadamente, soy Sue Yagami-. Y esbocé mi mejor sonrisa.

Sakura:- Soy Sakura Haruno, un gusto conocerte-. Es muy linda esta chica.

Sai:- Yo soy Sai-. Y me agache besando su suave mano.- Un placer-. Espero que esto que leí en un libro,  
sirva para dar una buena impresión.

Neji:- Soy Neji Hyuga-.

Tenten:- Hola! yo me llamo Tenten, ojala podamos ser amigas-.

Rock Lee:- Me llamo Rock lee!-.

Ino:- Yo soy Ino Yamanaka, la más bonita de aquí-. Dije divertida.

Chouji:- Yo soy Chouji Akimichi-

Shikamaru:- Soy Shikamaru Nara-.

Shino:- Shino Aburame-.

Hinata:- Yo soy.. Hi-hinata Hyuga-.

Kiba:- Y yo soy Kiba-. Le dije con una gran sonrisa.

Naruto:- Y ¿ya se presentaron?-. Decía mientras bajaba por la escalera.

Sue:- Si, la estábamos pasando bien hasta que llegaste-. Dije tratando de provocarlo.

Naruto:- No me provoques pri...-. Pero ella me tapó a boca.

Sue:- Pri..primero deberíamos conocernos, antes de ir con Tsunade, eso ibas a decir ¿no?-. Lo miré con una mirada asesina.

Naruto:- Si...eso..., eso iba a decir-. Diablos! si sigo diciéndole princesita, terminará asesinándome.

Sakura:- Bueno, empiezo yo, soy Sakura, nací aquí...

Y así, cada uno fue contando brevemente su historia, uno por uno. Sue escuchaba a cada uno, aunque en la  
mitad de los relatos empezaba a aburrirse, entonces empezaba a observarlos,miraba a todos y le resultaba algo difícil que cada uno de ellos sean ninjas, pero sus ojos se quedaron posados en una muchacha de mediana estatura, de tez pálida, con pelo largo y azulado, esta chica se encontraba jugueteando con sus dedos, era la tímida Hinata, a Sue le llamaba poderosamente la atención su manera de comportarse, ya que parecía nerviosa y sus mejillas estaban algo rojizas, y la chica de ojos grises no entendía el motivo de su sonrojo ya que todos allí solo estaban hablando y ninguna situación parecía inapropiada, pero comprendió al instante porque se sonrojaba cuando vio hacia donde miraba la peliazul, esta estaba mirando al chico rubio que se encontraba muy alegre hablando con Kiba, Chouji y Shikamaru.

Sue: Veo que Hinata se siente algo atraída por el estúpido de el rubio, tiene un horrible gusto, pero quien soy yo para juzgarla, se ve que es una chica tímida y no se anima a hablarle, esta a una considerable distancia de el y aún así se sonroja, que tierna, me hizo recordar a como era yo de pequeña, era una niña bastante callada, tímida, e introvertida, pero cambié y ahora soy así, algo prepotente, tengo que admitirlo, un poco rebelde, impulsiva y muy perseverante, lo que quiero lo consigo. Me gustaría ayudarla de alguna manera para que pueda tener por lo menos una cita con Naruto...Demonios! no se me ocurre nada...Ya se! se me ocurrió una gran idea.

Shino.- Soy del Clan Aburame de Konoha y utilizo como arma en batalla a mis insectos.-

Sue:- Veo que eres un chico de pocas palabras -. La miré a Hinata -. Me ayudas a traer té y galletas-. Ella solo asintió dudosa, y fuimos hacia la cocina.

Hinata:- Oh! ¿que paso aquí? -. La cocina esta muy sucia, como solo una persona ensusian tanto.

Sue:- Diablos! lo habia olvidado, tuvimos un pequeño percance con el tarado, él tendría que haberlo limpiado-. Esta cocina es un asco!-. Luego lo limpiara él .¿Hablando de él puedo preguntarte algo?-.

Hinata:- Si dime -.

Sue:- A ti te gusta Naruto, es muy notorio eso, Quería preguntarte si querias tener una cita doble yo con Kiba y tu con Naruto ¿Que dices?.  
Hinata quedó en un total shock, la chica que apenas conoció hace media hora se había dado cuenta de su secreto y además le estaba pidiendo que valla a una cita con el chico el cual admira profundamente.

Sue:- Hinata!, Hinata!... Y ¿Que dices? ¿Quieres ir? vamos sera divertido-. Pero la chica solo se puso bordo y se desmayó.  
Luego de un par de minutos Sue al fin pudo despertar a Hinata.

Sue:- ¿Tomo eso como un si?-. La chica peliazul no dijo nada pero lo tome como un si-. Genial! vas a pasarla muy bien, bueno llevas las galletas ahora yo llevaré el té, tengo que hablar con Kiba.  
En la sala Sakura, Tenten, Ino, se encontraban teniendo una conversación muy divertida, en el cual las tres reían con un tono bastante alto y agudo. Neji, Rock Lee, Shino y Sai, también tenían una conversación, Rock Lee le hablaba a sus compañeros con gran entusiasmo pero el único que le contestaba era Sai. Naruto y Kiba, solo peleaban , Chouji comía patatas, Shikamaru solo bostezaba, pero los cuatro aunque no sea mucho si hablaban entre ellos como amigos.

Sue:- Kiba, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento afuera? -. Yo estaba en la puerta principal agarrando el picaporte esperando que me respondiera.

Kiba:- Claro!-. Conteste con una gran felicidad.

Naruto: ¿Porque no pueden hablarlo aquí? Hace frío afuera pueden resfriarse -.¿Qué es lo que tienen que hablar esos dos? Ni se conocen.

Sue:- Hay sol idiota no hace nada de frío, no molestes -. ¿Frío?, este chico tiene graves problemas en el cerebro-. Vamos Kiba ignóralo-. Y ambos salimos de la casa.

Kiba:- ¿De que quieres hablar?-. Que sea de la cita que sea de la cita, por favor, que sea de la cita.

Sue:- De la cita.-. Dios, como le digo que Hinata y Naruto tienen que acompañarnos.

Kiba:- Yo también quería hablar de eso-. Sii!.- Vino un circo aquí se quedara por unos días ¿quieres ir?, yo podría hablar con Naruto para que no tengas que escaparte-.

Sue:- Sería grandioso! nunca fui a uno, pero tengo que decirte algo... Hinata y Naruto ¿pueden venir con nosotros?, es que quiero ayudar a Hinata, ya sabes, a ella le gusta él pero el es muy tarado como para darse cuenta y ella muy tímida como para decírselo, quiero ayudarla, por favor di que si-. Le hice un pucherito en forma de suplica.

Kiba:- Estuviste media hora con Hinata y te diste cuenta, eres muy observadora Esta bien, que vengan-. Preferiría que estemos solos, pero sería muy bueno esto para Hinata.

Sue:-Siii! Gracias, yo le diré a Naruto porque el aún no sabe nada abrase de la emoción una cita doble entonces -.

Kiba:- Si! Será una doble cita -.


	10. Capitulo 9 - Cita doble (2parte)

**Historia de Sue Yagami**

**Capitulo 9 - Cita doble (2°parte)**

A la mañana siguiente, Sue, Kenmaru y Naruto estaban desayunando en la cocina.

Sue:- Voy a tener una cita con Kiba-. Dije de repente, y hizo que el rubio escupiera todo lo que tenia en la boca.

Naruto:- ¿¡Queee!?, ¿como que una cita? ni lo conoces, además Tsunade dijo que tengo que estar contigo las 24 horas del día no puedes tener una cita-. ¡Una cita con Kiba!, ¿Por que ? ni siquiera se conocen.

Sue:- Esa es la mejor parte, tu y Hinata vendrán con nosotros, y problema resuelto-. Me levanté yendo a mi cuarto.

Naruto:- ¡No tengo porque ir! además, ¿Hinata y yo? , ¿Porque irá Hinata?-. Me levante siguiéndola a su habitación.

Sue:- Para que no te sientas solo a mi cuarto y me acosté-. Iremos a un circo que esta en la aldea, Kiba va pasar por nosotros a las 19:00 , y luego pasaremos a buscar a Hinata, así que fíjate si puedes ponerte lindo, o por lo menos disimula tu cara de tarado. Ah! y tratala bien a Hinata puso celoso o me pareció.- ¿Te pusiste celoso rubio? -.

Naruto:- ¡Claro que no!, ¿Yo, celoso?! al cuarto de ella, pero me quede en el marco de la puerta.- No podría estar celoso , tú ni me gustas, además, Kiba no me llega ni a los talones-. No debería molestarme que salga con Kiba, ¿que demonios me pasa?.

Sue:- Pues no lo se, tu eres el que empezó a los gritos-. Jaja Se puso colorado una vez más.

Naruto:- Si tu me gustaras te hubiera invitado a una cita, y no dejaría que tengas una con otro. Pero ni siquiera me pareces bonita, princesita-. Niña idiota, ¿como podría estar celoso?.

Sue:- Jajaj, como quieras, pero tus mejillas dicen otra cosa-. Me puse de pie para cerrar la puerta-. Ya vete debo arreglarme para Kiba-. Al terminar de hablar le cerré la puerta en la cara.

Naruto:- Sabes, yo también voy a arreglarme para Hinata-. Le gritaba del otro lado de la puerta.- Tengo que ponerme guapo ¿no lo crees?, tiene que ser la mejor cita que Hinata ha tenido, sería mejor si estuviéramos solos, pero el chico perro vendrá y tu también, ustedes solo serán una molestia-.

Sue:- Pues si quieres tu y Hinata vallan al circo, y Kiba y yo nos quedaremos en la casa, digo para que no te resultemos una molestia-. Decía sin abrir la puerta. Primero no quiere ir, y ahora, quiere que lo dejemos solo con Hinata, que bipolar es.

Naruto:- Pues deberían, pero Tsunade no quiere que nos separemos y no quiero que la abuela me golpeé-.¡Quiere quedarse con Kiba aquí!, no quiero pensar en lo que ese pervertido puede hacerle...Un momento..estoy... c-e-l-o-s-o..¡No puede ser!. A mi no me importa en absoluto lo que ella haga o con quien. Traté de auto-convencerme.

Sue:- ¿Como me queda este vestido ? ¿te gusta?-. Abrí la puerta mostrandole un vestido negro muy ajustado al cuerpo y demasiado corto.

Naruto:- E.- e.. s-s-i-. Sentí un fuerte calor en mis mejillas, y supe que me estaba sonrojando.-Yo también iré a cambiarme -. Y baje lo más rápido que pude a la sala.

Sue:- Otra vez volvió a sonrojarse, creo que le gusto el vestido, jajaj-. Reí divertida.

Naruto: Se veía muy sexy con ese vestido-. Me di una fuerte bofetada-. Qué diablos estoy diciendo, ella no me parece sexy, no me gusta, claro que no-. Trataba de convencerme a mi mismo una vez más -. Kiba, va a babear por ella cuando la vea así, ese maldito va a querer propasarse-. Diablos!, tendré que vigilarlo bien-. Mejor yo también me voy a cambiar-.

Eran las 19:00, Sue traía un vestido con strapples por arriba de las rodillas, de color amarillo pálido, arriba tenia un pequeño moño de color negro, el vestido era bastante ajustado, pero en la parte inferior tenía unos cuantos volados, se habia colocado unos zapatos bajos de color negro, y en su cabello un listón negro en forma de moño. Naruto tenía unos pantalones negros de vestir, una camisa naranja un poco desarreglada y con los primeros botones desabrochados con su clásica chamara y unas zapatillas negras,muy informales.  
Toc-toc, alguien estaba golpeando la puerta. Naruto fue a abrir.

Kiba:- ¿Que demonios haces tu aquí?-. Me esperaba que abra ella, no el. ¿Porque tiene que estar aquí?.

Naruto:- Vivo aquí idiota, es parte de la misió que pasara y ambos fuimos hacia la sala- No se que tanto esta haciendo la chica, no ha bajado en todo el dí grité a la chica-. Llego Kiba niñita!, baja!-.

Sue:- Kenmaru, pórtate bien, regresare tarde, así que no me esperes y duérmete solo lamió mi rostro y se acostó sobre mi cama luego baje rápidamente por las escaleras y entre a la sala-. Que guapo te ves Kiba!-. Él tenía unos pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa marrón bien colocada, y unos zapatos color café.

Kiba:- Tu te ves realmente hermosa-. Le queda muy bien ese vestido.

Naruto:- ¡Ya vamonos!, tenemos que pasar por Hinata aún-. Ambos asintieron saliendo de la casa. Kiba tiene razón, ella se ve muy hermosa, que bueno que no se puso el vestido negro ajustado.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Hinata, esta salió inmediatamente con un vestido azul que le pasaba las rodillas, hacia resaltar sus grandes pechos, unos zapatos del mismo color que el vestido, y traía una pequeña cartera también azul.

Naruto:- ¡Te ves estupenda Hinata!, ese vestido te hace muy hermosa-. No parece ella, esta muy bonita.

Sue:- Si, te ves grandiosa le dijo que se ve hermosa y a mi no me dijo nada, me hubiera gustado que me alagara de esa manera.

Kiba:- Ya vamonos, la función va a comenzar-.  
Sue, Hinata, y Naruto:-Si!.

Cuando llegaron al circo, Sue se sentó junto a Kiba, y Naruto entre Sue y Hinata.  
En la función primero hicieron unos trucos de magia, luego un domador hizo que un león saltara otra vez de un aro de fuego, después una mujer camino sobre la cuerda floja, aparecieron unos contorsionistas, con una gran flexibilidad.

Sue miraba muy feliz la función, ya que era la primera que veía en su vida.

Kiba:- ¿Te gusta?-. Que bueno que nos sentamos juntos.

Sue:- Me encanta, gracias por dejar que vengan con nosotros-. Lo ultimo se lo susurre al oído.

Naruto:- ¡Ya cállense! no me dejan escuchar-. ¿Que se estarán susurrando esos dos?, me estoy poniendo celos ¿Por qué?, ya debo dejar de é a Hinata y se estaba auto-abrazando y supuse que tenía frío-. Ten mi chamarra-. Se la coloque sobre sus hombros.

Hinata:- Gra-gra-cias-. Y me sonroje.

Sue: ¿Qué demonios hace el tarado?, ¿Por que es caballero con ella? a mi ni siquiera me llama por mi nombre. Basta tranquila Sue, ¿que me pasa? no puedo sentir celos, el no me gusta, solo me esta provocando, si es eso! solo me quiere hacer enfadar, en ese caso-. Kiba tengo algo de frío ¿puedes abrazarme? -. Y puse el brazo de Kiba sobre mis hombros y me acurruque sobre su pecho.

Naruto: Ella paso el brazo de él por sus hombros, se están abrazando!, solo quiere provocarme la maldita!, con que quieres jugar, esta bien juguemos-. Aaah!-. Bostecé y al mismo tiempo pase mi brazo por los hombros de Hinata.

Sue: Que básico que es, esa estrategia es viejisima, sigue provocandome, ¡lo odio!-. Gracias por traerme, me estoy divirtiendo mucho -. Le dije a Kiba en el oído y le plante un beso en la mejilla.

Naruto: ¡Me sigue provocando la maldita!.- Hinata te vez muy hermosa esta noche-. Y le acaricie la mejilla.

Sue: ¡Bastardo!.- Kiba, quiero decirte algo, podríamos ir afuera-. Esto si que lo enfurecerá.

Kiba:- De acuerdo, vamos-. Y ambos fuimos afuera.

Naruto: Diablos!, va a besarlo.- Hinata te parce si vamos afuera, me parece aburrida la función-. Tome la mano de Hinata para apresurarnos.

Hinata:- Cla-claro-. ¡Naruto tomo mi mano!

Afuera del circo ya se encontraban Kiba y Sue charlando.

Sue:- Quería decirte que fue la mejor cita que he tenido, me divertí mucho, la función fue sorprendente.- Me acerque a su rostro.- Me encantaría poder agradecértelo-. Estaba lista para besarlo.

Kiba:- Y a mi me gustaría que me agradecieras-. Me acerque más hacia ella.

Naruto:- ¡Ya tenemos que irnos Sue!, va a llover mira el cielo.- Llegue justo a tiempo gracias a dios.-Kiba podrías llevar a Hinata a su casa, Sue y yo debemos apresurarnos a ella no le gusta para nada la lluvia, se pone histérica si se moja-. Me acerque a Hinata le quité mi chamarra con delicadeza y tome sus manos entre las mías.- Me divertí muchísimo Hinata, ojala pueda volver a repetirse. Bueno adiós debemos irnos.- Tome la mano de Sue y empecé a correr.

Kiba:- Maldito Naruto!, casi la besó-. Lo maldecí durante unos segundos.- Ya vamonos Hinata te llevaré a tu casa-.

Hinata:- De acuerdo Kiba-. Fue una linda noche, Naruto tomo mi mano. Y un fuerte sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas.

Naruto seguía corriendo jalando de la mano de Sue, y esta solo trataba de safarse.

Sue:- Ya suéltame idiota -.Y al fin pude soltarme.- ¿Que fue eso?-.

Naruto:- ¡Nada!, ya es muy tarde y va a llover, solo cuido de ti, es mi misión ¿lo recuerdas?-. Me comporte como un estúpido celoso, tengo que controlarme, no tengo que hacer tan obvio.

Sue:- ¿Quieres cuidarme? Jaja, claro que no, eso fue una escena de celos, admítelo yo te gusto, por eso te pusiste así-. Debería ver su cara.

Naruto:- ¡Claro que no! como podría gustarme alguien como tu, tan irritante y molesta-. Que molesta que es.

Sue:- ¿Yo? ¿irritante y molesta?, te estas describiendo perfectamente-. Miré al cielo porque se veían truenos y muy pronto la lluvia hizo presencia en la aldea.- Porque solo no admites que te gusto y dejaré de molestarte-.

Naruto:- Yo no soy irritante, ni tampoco molesto. Y no tengo nada que admitirte, tu no me gustas y punto-.

Sue:- Además de todo eso también eres un idiota, claro que te gusto sino, no hubieras reaccionado de esa forma y yo hubiera besado a Kiba como quería-.

Naruto:- Entonces ¿ibas a besarlo? verdad iba a besarlo Grrr! lo odio!-. ¿Porque ibas a besarlo? para seguir provocandome-.

Sue:- ¿Porque querría provocarte?-.

Naruto:- Quizás porque la que realmente esta celosa ere tu, me di cuenta de todo. hiciste que Kiba te abrazara a propósito, para ponerme celoso, no sera que yo te gusto a ti-. Descubrí todo su plan, soy un genio.

Sue:- ¡¿Que?! claro que no, como podría gustarme alguien tan tarado como tu-. La lluvia comenzó a ser cada vez más intensa, y eso me encantaba-. ¿Sabes que? Iré al Valle del Fin, quiero despejar mi mente-.

Naruto:- ¿Estas loca? vas a enfermar, volvamos a la casa-. Quiere ir hasta allá con esta lluvia, perdió la cabeza esta chica.

Sue:- No te pedí permiso, tu has lo que quieras, yo me iré -. Y tome el camino hacia el gran valle.

Naruto:- Iré contigo, es tarde puede pasarte algo á mejor que valla con ella, y la seguí.


	11. Capitulo 10 - Nuevas sensaciones

**Historia de Sue Yagami**

**Capitulo 10 - Nuevas sensaciones**

Sue:- Es bellisimo cada detalle de este lugar tan hermoso.

Naruto:- Tienes razón, es muy bello -. Observaba la gran cascada.

Sue:- Me encanta este lugar, en mi país lamentablemente no hay lugares como estos-.

Naruto:- Hace mucho que no venía aquí -. No vengo desde la pelea con Sasuke.

Sue:- Yo venía siempre cuando era pequeña -. Comencé a quitarme la ropa.

Naruto:- ¡¿Que haces?! estoy aquí , no te quites la ropa -. Me puse de espaldas a ella para no verla.

Sue:- Se que estas aquí, créeme, eres difícil de ignorar, no voy a quedarme completamente desnuda, voy a quedarme en ropa interior.-. Y ya me encontraba en ropa interior .- No quieras disimular, se que quieres verme -.

Naruto:- Claro que no!, solo métete al agua -. Quería voltear pero a la misma vez no, no quería que piense que soy un pervertido.

Splashh!, se escucho en el agua. Al escuchar Naruto se volteó y Sue ya no estaba.

Naruto:- Al fin se metió, ahora creo que me quedare aquí en la orilla, no quiero nadar con ella.- Nose quien, pero me empujó y caí al agua.

Sue:- Jaja te lo mereces, por arruinar mi cita -.

Naruto:- Maldita! -. La chica me habia empujado, ella estaba casi desnuda, traía una ropa interior de color negro, que dejaba ver casi todo su bello cuerpo.- Me mojé toda la ropa por tu culpa.

Sue:- Esta lloviendo, te la ibas a mojar de todos modos-. Y me tiré junto con el.

Naruto:- Si tu estas así, yo también puedo estar en ropa interior-. Y salí a la orilla para desvestirme.

Sue:- Como si tuvieras un gran cuerpo para presumir, lo he visto, no es la gran cosa-. Dije tratando de desviar la mirada porque ya se encontraba en calzoncillos.

Naruto:- Sabes, tu cuerpo tampoco es la gran cosa -. Dije mintiendo, y la mentira hizo que la chica saliera del agua.

Sue:- Quizás no sea la gran cosa, pero a ti te gusta, crees que no me di cuenta de como me miras -. Me le acerque tratando de ponerlo incomodo.

Naruto:- No me gustas, ya deja eso-. Y la empujé al agua.

Sue:- Bastardo!-.

Naruto:- Ahora estamos empatados, tu me empujaste primero-. Estaba muy cerca mio, fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer.

Sue:- Ah ¿si? -. Lo tome del pie y también lo arroje al agua-. Jajajja-.

Naruto:- Vas a ver-. Le salpique una gran cantidad de agua-. Toma eso!-.

Sue:- Toma esto -. También le salpicaba agua.- Eres un idiota Naruto Jajaj-. Reí muy feliz, me estaba divirtiendo mucho.

Naruto:- Me dijiste Naruto-. Paré de salpicar agua.- Es la primera vez que dices mi nombre-. Nose porque pero escuchar mi nombre de su boca me fascino y se me formó una gran sonrisa.

Sue:- ¿Y? si quieres te digo idiota también-. La sonrisa de Naruto provoco que yo también sonriera.

Naruto:- Me gusta que me digas Naruto-. Mi sonrisa no se borraba.

Sue:- Entonces te seguiré diciendo rubio - Nade hacia el fondo del mar y lo jale, tratando de ahogarlo.

Naruto:- Para! -. Me safe de su agarre y ahora yo intentaba ahogarla.

En el Valle del Fin, dos adolescentes se divertían jugando con el agua, habia una fuerte lluvia, que mostraba en el firmamento unos poderosos truenos pero a estos dos muchachos no les importaba, estaban muy felices de estar el uno con el otro, aunque estos no se dieran cuenta. La noche caía poco a poco, lo único que se oía era las risas de estos dos muchachos muy felices . El cielo esta gris, pero la luz de una brillante luna iluminaba todo el lugar.

Naruto:- Mira!-. Señale el cielo.- Ya salio la luna-.

Sue:- ¡Es hermosa!- Cerré mis ojos un momento y cuando los abrí eran blancos, y con el mismo brillo que la luna.-¿No lo crees?-.

Naruto:- ¡Increible!, aún me cuesta trabajo entender como cambian de color tus ojos, pero verlos cambiar es algo asombroso-. Sus ojos son muy extraños pero le quedan muy lindos a ella.

Sue:- Son estupendos, con estos puedo ver con más claridad en la oscuridad-. Me siento mucho más poderosa con ellos.

Naruto:- Son sorprendentes -.Y ambos mirábamos la gran cascada, no quedamos en un silencio muy agradable, pero fue roto por ella.

Sue:- Yo siempre le decía a mi madre que algún día iba a saltar la cascada, y ella me decía que le gustaría verme hacerlo, pero luego ella murió y ya no puede verlo-. Me entristecí un poco, pero trate de disimularlo.

Naruto:- Claro que puede verte-. Me acerque para hablarle a los ojos.- Desde allá arriba-. Y mire al cielo, ella me imito.- Estará orgullosa de que lo hagas y cumplas con tu palabra-. Le extendí una mano.

Sue:- No lo se, las rocas son resbalosas, el otro día intente treparme y me caí, gracias a dios que apareció Kiba, es muy peligroso, Naruto-.

Naruto:- ¿Como que el otro día? ¿te escapaste?-. Siempre arruina los buenos momentos esta chica-. ¡¿Apareció Kiba?! ¡¿te has estado viendo con el a escondidas?!-. Ya hizo que me enfadara.

Sue:- ¡No, no!, ayer me escape para venir aquí quería saltar, pero me caí y ahí apareció Kiba nada más, solo eso fue-. ¿Le estoy dando explicaciones de lo que hago?, estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

Naruto:- Tu no sabes trepar por eso te caíste, yo te cargaré-.Y la levante entre mis brazos.

Sue:- Si te llegas a caer voy a golpearte muy fuerte, lo sabes, ¿no?-. Y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, solo por seguridad.

Naruto:- Si, lo se-. Y comencé a escalar la gran cascada, en solo unos segundos ya estábamos en la cima.

Sue:- ¡Wuau!, debes enseñarme a escalar así-. Me asomé por la gran cascada-. No pensé que era tan alta-.

Naruto:- Vamos tu puedes, solo no caigas sobre esas rocas o te romperás el ía ponerla nerviosa, y lo logre.

Sue:- Tarado-. Volví a asomarme-. No puedo, tengo miedo-. Y di un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Naruto:- La gran princesa Sue Yagami del País de la Luna, se escapo de su país, de su padre, superó la muerte de su madre, habló con un monstruo que aterra a todo el mundo , y logró golpearme, le tiene miedo a caer contra unas simples rocas, eres sorprendente, puedes hacerlo-.

Sue:- Yo puedo hacerlo puse en la orilla de la cascada.- Salta conmigo, solo así podre lograrlo-. Le extendí mi mano.

Naruto:-¡¿Que?! , no voy a hacerlo loca voy a romperme la espalda-.

Sue:- El héroe de la aldea Naruto Uzumaki, el chico que venció a Pain, logro salvar su aldea, a todos sus aldeanos, el que no deja que pisoteen su sueño, el jinchuriki del Kyubi, el que logra que controlarlo, el próximo sexto hokage, le tiene miedo, a unas simples rocas, te creí mas valiente-.

Naruto:- Lo soy -. Me puse junto a ella y le estiré el brazo para que tomara mi mano.- Hagamoslo juntos.

Sue:- Si! su mano cálida y suave, eso me tranquilizo del todo.- Uno...-.

Naruto:- Dos...-.

Sue y Naruto:- Tres! -.

Ambos saltaron agarrados de la mano, cuando cayeron, nadaron hacia la orilla para así festejar su logro.

Sue:- ¡Lo hicimos!- Fui a abrazarlo.

Naruto:-¡Si! -. Y correspondí a su abrazo.

Sue:- No lo hubiera logrado sin ti, gracias -. Seguíamos abrazados, pero no me molestaba.

Naruto:- De nada, tu mamá debe estar orgullosa de que lo hallas logrado-. No quería soltarla, era tan cálido y suave su cuerpo, tengo que admitirlo, ella me gusta.

Sue:- Em...Ya puedes soltarme si quieres-. Cuando termine de hablar Naruto me soltó con la cara completamente roja.

Naruto:- Lo-lo siento-. Estaba absolutamente sonrojado.

Sue:- Jajaj!, esta bien no hay problema-. Siempre se sonroja cuando esta conmigo. Me recosté en la fría tierra mirando al cielo.- ¿Podemos quedarnos unas horas más?, quiero ver el amanecer-.

Naruto:- Si sigues en ropa interior vas a enfermar, ambos vamos a enfermar, mejor vamos-. Me empecé a poner los pantalones.

Sue:- ¡Oh! vamos Naruto, sera solo un par de horas, si quieres me abrigaré-. Mire a todos lados buscando mi ropa, pero mi vestido no iba a abrigarme ya que era con strapples y muy corto, asique tome la chamarra de Naruto .-¿Me la prestas? me va a abrigar mucho más que mi vestido -. Su chamarra me quedaba muy grande, pero era muy cálida.

Naruto:- Claro, tu estas muy cómoda y tibia con mi chamarra, y yo aquí congelándome -. Aunque mi chamarra le queda muy bien, en realidad todo le queda muy bien a ella.

Sue:- Ten -. Me puse de pie y le devolví la chamarra-. Aunque si yo fuera Hinata me la prestarías con mucho gusto ¿no?-. A ella se la prestó y a mi me pide que se la devuelva, diablos!, no puedo estar celosa de Hinata, es algo estúpido.

Naruto:- Jaja!, era broma, pontela, vas a resfriar -.Y le coloque la chamarra por arriba de los hombros.- Ahora la que esta celosa eres tu, no yo -. Le dije tratando de hacerla enojar.

Sue:- No tengo ganas de pelear, solo quiero observar la lluvia-. Me prendí la chamarra y volví a recostarme en la tierra-. No hablemos ni de Kiba, ni de Hinata, quiero estar tranquila-. No tenía ganas de pelear, solo quería relajarme, esa semana había sido muy agitada para mi.

Naruto:- Tienes razón, basta de esos dos, yo también quiero estar tranquilo-. Este día gris, me hizo recordar a cuando Sasuke dejó la aldea, ya a pasado 3 años,y no pude cumplir mi promesa aún ¡Diablos!.

Sue:- ¿En que piensas ? te ves tenso-. Le dije dando media vuelta para mirarlo.

Naruto:- Hace tres años aquí perdí a mi mejor amigo-. No la miraba seguía mirando hacia el cielo.

Sue:- Yo no lo sabia, sino, no hubiera obligado a que vinieras, ¿Murió ahogado? -. Siempre metiendo la pata, que bien Sue, sigue así.

Naruto:-No importa ya estamos aquí. No, no murió, sigue vivo, abandono la aldea y se convirtió en un ninja renegado-. Me medio incorpore .- No pude detenerlo -. Le di un puñetazo a la tierra.

Sue:- Tu amigo es un idiota, si el se fue seguro esta arrepentido, quien podría abandonarte Naruto, tu eres increíble-. Le dije dándole una gran sonrisa.

Naruto:- ¡Jeje! ¡Gracias! ya lo sabía igual-. Me encanta que me diga Naruto. Le devolví la sonrisa.

Sue:- Ya paro de llover-. Dije mirando al cielo .- Naruto, venir aquí, fue mucho más divertido que la cita con Kiba -. Era verdad, no es que Kiba sea aburrido, pero Naruto es mucho más alegre y divertido que él.

Naruto:- ¡Si! venir aquí contigo fue mucho más divertido que el circo-. Me divertí mucho con ella, nunca conocí a una chica tan bonita y divertida como ella.

Sue:- Creo que nos estamos haciendo amigos ¿no crees?-. Dije con gran alegría.

Naruto:- ¡Si! y eso es muy bueno-. Aunque me gustaría que fuéramos más que amigos.

Sue:- ¡Mira! el sol esta saliendo-. Y señalé al horizonte .-¡Es hermoso! -.

Naruto:- Estuvimos toda la noche aquí, ya es hora de regresar, ¿no crees?-. Y me puse los zapatos y la camisa.

Sue:- Si tienes razón, no me cambiaré tu chamarra es más cómoda que mi vestido-. Solo agarre el vestido y mis zapatos.

Naruto:- ¡De acuerdo!. ¡Vamos!-.

Ambos muchachos tomaron el camino de regreso a la Aldea de la Hoja.


	12. Capitulo 11 - Gripe

**Historia de Sue Yagami**

**Capitulo 11 - Gripe**

Tsunade:- Al fin vinieron a verme, tendrían que a ver venido hace más de dos días-. Miraba a ambos muchachos que estaban sentados en mi oficina.

Sue:- Si lo se, es que...¡Achís!-. Di un gran estornudo .- Vinieron tus ninjas y nos invadieron la casa, eso nos atraso un poco y bueno luego ¡Achis!-. Volví a dar otro gran estornudo .- No lo se estuvimos ocupados-. Me estaba empezando a sentir un poco mal, creo que ir a nadar no fue una buena idea-.

Tsunade:- ¿Ocupados?, ¿que hicieron ayer?-. Le pregunte seriamente a mi ahijada nuevamente.

Sue:- Emm... ayer...(estaba pensando)ah! si!, tuvimos una cita con Kiba y Hinata, por eso no pudimos ¡cof!¡cof!-. Esta vez no estornude, esta vez tosí.- Venir a verte ¡cof! ¡cof!-. Y volví a toser. Me estaba empezando a sentir mareada.

Tsunade:- ¡¿Como que tuvieron una cita?!, tendrían que estar entrenando ustedes, no en una cita-. Miré a Naruto.- ¿Fue idea tuya ? lo de la cita -. Seguro se le ocurrió a Naruto, ¡Maldito mocoso!.

Naruto:- ¡No!, fue idea de su ahijadita, ella quería salir con Kiba, y se le ocurrió, para que yo valla, la idea de invitar a Hinata, no se porque, esta loca-.

Tsunade:- ¿Te sientes bien Sue? -. La chica estaba totalmente pálida.

Sue:- No, me siento un poco marea...-.

Tsunade:- ¡Sue!-. La chica habia perdido el conocimiento. Gracias a dios, Naruto la habia sujetado antes que cayera al suelo.

En el hospital de la Aldea de la Hoja.

Sue:- ¡Ay! como me duele la cabeza ¡achís! -. Puse una mano en mi cabeza.- ¿Que paso?-. Miraba a mi alrededor, estaba en una habitación totalmente blanca, solo había una ventana y un pequeño armario, me estaba empezando a asustar, hasta que me di cuenta que estaba recostada en una camilla .- Genial, estoy en un hospital ¿que demonios estoy haciendo aquí?-. Me levante de la camilla, y observe mi ropa, no traía mi ropa habitual, traía un horrendo camisón de hospital que me tapaba hasta las rodillas-. ¿Quien me puso esto?¡cof! ¿donde está mi ropa? tengo frío -. Me diriji hacia el único mueble que habia en esa habitación, pero mi ropa no estaba, la busqué debajo de la almohada, debajo de la camilla pero no la encontraba.- Tsunade se la habrá llevado, ¡achís!seguro supuso que me iba a escapar ¡cof!-. Rendida volví a acostarme, quise acomodar la almohada pero sentí un ligero dolor en el antebrazo y vi que habia un pequeño hematoma.- ¡Me sacaron sangre!-.

Tsunade:- Si, porque te desmayaste ¿lo recuerdas?-. Entre a la habitación de Sue, poniéndome junto a ella.

Sue:- Mm...algo ¡achís!-. Dije sentándome en la camilla.- ¿Que tengo?, ¿es grave?¡cof! ¡cof!-. Mi madrina entró al cuarto con una delgada carpeta en su mano, en la otra traía mi ropa .

Tsunade:- No es nada grave, tienes el principio de una gripe, y estas algo anemica, por eso te desmayaste -. Me senté en la camilla junto a ella.- En unos días estarás bien, ahora dime, ¿porque no has estado comiendo bien?-.

Sue:- Estoy comiendo bien, solo que no tanto como antes, en el palacio me daban de comer a cada 2 horas, y aquí como solo dos veces al día, aunque ayer no cene y hoy tampoco desayune pero no va a volver a pasar, te lo juro-. Tiene razón tengo que empezar a comer más, desde que llegue aquí he comido solo una sola vez.

Tsunade:- ¿Y porque anoche no cenaste?-. Esta chica va a volver a descompensarse sino come adecuadamente.

Sue:- Es que ayer, con Naruto, fuimos al Valle del Fin, nadamos un rato y volvimos al amanecer, se nos hizo tarde, el comió su comida chatarra, pero yo tenía mucho sueño asique no cene y me fui a dormir-. Me tapé con la sabana porque volví a sentir frío.

Tsunade:-¿Ustedes dos? ¿solos? ¿a la luz de la luna? ¿volvieron el amanecer? -. Me sorprendí al escucharla, pero luego le dije con cara picarona.- Ustedes tuvieron una cita y no me dijiste nada, deberías contármelo todo-. Al final ambos se llevan muy bien.

Sue:- ¡No!, no fue una cita solo fue... una reunión...si, una reunión de amigos, en el agua y a la luz de la luna -. Dije no muy convencida.

Tsunade:- No lo niegues, fue una cita, estaban solos, asique no fue una reunión, y amigos tampoco son porque son como el gato y el ratón, no pueden llevarse bien ustedes, fue una cita admítelo-.

Sue:- ¡Oh!, tienes razón tuve una cita con Naruto, y no me habia dado cuenta, ¡AH! ¡TUVE UNA CITA CON NARUTO! ¡cof! ¡cof!-. Grite alarmada.

Tsunade:- Ya cálmate, Naruto no esta tan mal, es solo un poco tarado -. Sue tenía la cara de como si le hubiera dicho "Estas embarazada de quintillizos y tu padre se acaba de enterar".

Sue:- Si tienes razón, no esta tan mal, claro sacandole su cara de tarado, su pelo, su cuerpo, sacandole todo eso es perfecto ¡cof!¡cof!-. Tsunade esta loca si cree que Naruto me gusta.

Tsunade:- Jajaja, no digas algo de lo que te puedes arrepentir. Cambiando de tema, tu salud, debes guardar reposo, ya hable con Naruto, desde hoy tienes prohibido salir de tu casa, también él debe ayudar a que tú comas bien-. Le dije seriamente.

Sue:-¿Cuando venga?, ¿a donde fue?-. Dije curiosa, se suponía que el tendría que estar cuidándome, no en una "misión".

Tsunade:- A una pequeña misión, pero vendrá pronto, no te pongas triste-. Le dije molestándola.-Ten, tu ropa-. Puse su ropa sobre la camilla.-Ya puedes irte, solo esperaremos a que venga Naruto -.

Sue:- De acuerdo-.Y comencé a colocarme mi ropa.- ¿Crees que tardara mucho Naruto?¡cof!¡cof!-. La garganta me dolía horrores.

Tsunade:- Pronto vendrá-. Le dije acomodando su almohada.- No fuerces mucho tu voz, tienes las amígdalas inflamadas, en poco tiempo seguro estarás afó dije levantándome.- No te muevas de aquí, tengo que ir a una cirugía, espera a Naruto, ¿me escuchaste?, espera a Naruto, es una orden dije con un tono serio.

Naruto:- ¡He vuelto abuela!-. Dije entrando por la puerta.

Sue:- Ya volvió, puedes irte tranquila madrinita-. Le dije en tono irónico.

Tsunade:- ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?-.

Naruto:- Claro, ya lleve todo-. Le dije guiñándole un ojo.

Tsunade:- Entonces me voy tranquila, adiós-. Le dije dándole un pequeño beso en la frente-. Pórtate bien Sue, Naruto tu cuídala -. Y me fui de la habitación.

Sue y Naruto:- ¡Adiós! -. Saliendo tras ella.

Sue.- ¿Que te mando a hacer Tsunade?-. Ya nos encontrábamos en la puerta del hospital.

Naruto:- Cuando lleguemos a tu casa lo sabrás-. Dije haciéndome el misterioso.- ¿Te sientes mejor?-. Ambos ya estábamos afuera del hospital.

Sue:-¡Cof!¡cof!, un poco, Tsunade dijo que tengo que guardar reposo, y no debo forzar mucho mi voz sino en poco tiempo me quedare afónica¡cof!¡cof!-. Cada vez me dolía mucho más la garganta.

Naruto:- Si ya sabia, debes guardar reposo, y debes comer bien, por eso desde hoy yo voy a cocinarte-. Dije con una gran sonrisa.

Sue:- Entonces, voy a comer todos los días ramen, voy a estar tan saludable-. Dije en tono irónico.- La garganta me duele horrores ¡cof!-. Le debí a ver echo caso a Tsunade.

Naruto:- Entonces, no uses tu voz, no es necesario-. Llegamos a su casa.- Ven vamos a la cocina tengo que enseñarte algo-. Ella solo me siguió. Llegue a la cocina y abrí la heladera.- ¡Wualá!, pero espera aún no es todo-. Fui a los estantes y los abrí todos.- Tsunade me mando a comprar comida saludable para ti, te quiere mucho tu madrina-.

Sue:- No debis-. Pero Naruto me tapo la boca y no me dejo terminar de hablar.

Naruto:- No hables, no debes usar tu voz, ya te lo dije, no es necesario. Espera un segundo, tengo una idea-. Revolví los cajones de la cocina buscando algo para escribir, y encontré un anotador y un bolígrafo.- Cuando quieras decir algo usa esto-. Y se lo extendí hasta sus manos.- No quiero que se agrave tu gripe por mi culpa, ya bastante culpa tengo con que estés enferma, si te hubiera cuidado mejor no estarías enferma-. Era verdad por mi culpa ella no puede hablar, me tendría que haber enfermado yo.

Sue:- "No es tu culpa, yo soy la loca que le gusta nadar en ropa interior"-. Nada de eso fue su culpa, sino fuera por el yo no hubiera logrado saltar la cascada.

Naruto:- Tienes razón, estas loca, Jajaj-. Saque unos vegetales de la heladera y arroz.- Voy a cocinarte arroz a la Uzumaki-.

Kenmaru se encontraba durmiendo en la habitación de Sue pero escuchó los ruidos que venían de la cocina y bajo las escaleras encontrándose con su dueña y amiga.

Sue: Jaja me haces cosquillas Kenmaru, este me estaba lamiendo completamente la cara, cuando se calmó se sentó en el suelo al lado mio, esperando también la comida.

Naruto:- Kenmaru, Sue esta enferma y mocosa tratala con cuidado-. Comencé a cortar los vegetales.

Sue:- "Tarado, no te burles de mi estoy débil"-.

Naruto:- No me burlo, solo que Kenmaru debe saber como esta su dueña Jaja-.

Sue:- "Quiero comer ramen, no quiero comer tu arroz a la Uzumaki"-.

Naruto:- Primero te burlas de mi ramen y ahora quieres comerlo, no mereces comer mi delicioso ramen-.

Sue:- "No te enfades, quiero comer ramen, nunca lo he probado"-.

Naruto:- ¡Nunca probaste el ramen!-. Deje de cortar los vegetales.- ¿Como puede ser feliz una persona sin conocer el exquisito gusto del ramen?, tu no eres normal-.

Sue:- "Dije que no probé el ramen, no que soy un extraterrestre"-.

Naruto:- No, no, no puedes probar mi ramen, primero debes probar el de Ichiraku, es el mejor ramen del mundo-. Le agarre del brazo.- Vamos, debemos ir a Ichiraku-.

Sue:- "No puedo salir de la casa, ¿lo recuerdas?"-.

Naruto:- Sera solo una vez, cúbrete bien-. Le di mi chamarra.- Ten mi chamarra, con eso ni se nota que eres mujer-. Aunque le queda muy sexy.

Sue:- "Tengo una idea"-. Y fui hacia mi cuarto, agarre una gran bufanda, una gorra y me tape absolutamente toda la cara, baje las escaleras y Naruto me estaba esperando en la puerta.

Naruto:- Así nadie va a reconocerte, lleva el anotador para no usar tu voz -. Abrí la puerta para salir .- ¡Vamos!, será el mejor almuerzo de tu vida, de veras! -.Y ambos salimos en dirección a Ichiraku.


	13. Capitulo 12 - Roces

**Historia Yagami**

**Capitulo 12 - Roces**

Naruto:- ¿Y? ¿Que te parece?-. Le dije a Sue, que acababa de probar el ramen.

Sue:- "No esta mal"-. Le conteste escribiendo en el anotador.

Naruto:- ¡Que no esta mal!, es la comida más rica del mundo, y tu solo dices "No esta mal", claro que no esta mal, esta espectacular, es la mejor comida que probaste en toda tu vida-. Dije muy alterado.

Sue:- "Es delicioso, pero nada del otro mundo"-. Le volví a escribir en el anotador, y seguía comiendo sin mucho entusiasmo.

Naruto:- ¿Que tiene tu boca?, no puedes sentir su increíble sabor, piensa lo que quieras, para mi es la mejor comida del mundo entero-. Dije empezando por el segundo plato de ramen.

Teuchi:- ¿Quien es tu nuevo amigo Naruto?-. Pregunté con curiosidad, el amigo del rubio, estaba completamente tapado, tenía la chamarra de Naruto, una bufanda y una gorra, que no dejaba ver su rostro, solo se veía su boca cuando comía.

Naruto:- Em... este es Su...mi...to. ¡si!eso Sumito, así se llama, lo conocí hace poco tiempo, es la primera vez que prueba el ramen-. Me costo mucho pensar en un nombre para Sue, dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Teuchi:- Sumito, lindo nombre -. Le dije el chico pero solo me asintió con la cabeza.

Sue: No le conteste, solo moví la cabeza abalando lo que decía, que bueno que a Naruto se le ocurrió un nombre falso, esta vez no fue tan idiota, aunque Sumito era un nombre bastante tonto.

Teuchi:- Es algo raro ¿no crees?-. Le dije susurrándole a Naruto .

Naruto:- Un poco, solo esta enfermo y no puede usar su voz,-. Y Sue tosió muy fuerte, pareciendo más enferma de lo que ya estaba.- Por eso usa esto-. Le señale el anotador.

Teuchi:- Tiene algo contagioso, se ve muy enfermo-. Me aleje de su raro amigo, por si tenía algo contagioso.

Naruto:- No, solo tiene una gripe, nada más-. Sue volvió a tocer, empezaba a toser mucho y no paraba.- ¿Te sientes bien?.- Le susurre al oído y esta asintió. Subí un poco su gorra, tratando de ver sus ojos, y estos estaban muy decaídos, y sabía que no se sentía nada bien.- No mientas, te ves horrenda -. Le dije y volví a tapar sus hermosos ojos grises.

Sue:- "Te ves horrenda, todo lo que una chica quiere escuchar"-. Volví a tocer, me estaba haciendo la fuerte, pero Naruto tenía razón, me sentía cada vez peor.

Naruto:- Vamos, tienes que hacer reposo -. Saqué de mi bolsillo mi monedero en forma de rana y pagué los platos de ramen.- Gracias, por la comida -. Quería quedarme a terminar mi plato de ramen, pero ella es más importante ahora.

Sue:- "No me siento tan mal"-. Dije mintiendo y saliendo del pequeño local de comida.

Naruto:- Debo cuidarte, es mi misión, estas enferma y debes estar en tu cama -. Esta chica es mi responsabilidad, si le pasa algo Tsunade es capas de matarme.

Sue:- "Ni siquiera termine de comer mi plato de ramen, recuerda que también estas a cargo de mi alimentación" -. Ya estábamos en los rostros hokages, cerca de la casa.

Naruto:- Si, lo se, voy a cocinarte una sopa, tu solo ve y acuéstate -. Abrí la puerta de la casa y me dirigí a la cocina.

Sue:- "No quiero acostarme, me quedaré aquí, contigo"-. Y me senté en una silla, acercándola a la mesada de mármol blanca, junto a Naruto.

Naruto:- No, ve y acuéstate necesitas estar en cama -. Le dije demandante.

Sue:-"No quiero"-.

Naruto:- Ve y acuéstate -. Dije mirándola a los ojos-.

Sue:- "No"-.

Naruto:- ¿Por que solo no vas a acostarte? siempre intentas provocarme -. Me estaba empezando a enojar.

Sue:- "Quiero quedarme aquí, no tengo ganas de acostarme" -. Me habia quitado todo mi "disfraz", y ya me empezaba a sentir mejor.

Naruto:- Ve y acuéstate-. Estaba agotando con mi paciencia.

Sue:- "No quiero"-.

Naruto:- ¡Tsk!, porque siempre eres tan irritante, la otra noche nos estábamos llevando bien, creí que en realidad podríamos ser amigos, pero si sigues comportándote como una niñita, no conseguirás ninguno, empezabas a caerme bien, pero en realidad no, fue solo un momento, sigues siendo la misma princesita insoportable y prepotente -. Me habia enojado, ella siempre tiene el don de hacerme perder la paciencia en muy poco tiempo, le había gritado, pensé que iba a contestarme, como siempre, y luego íbamos a volver a pelear, pero ella no me contesto, no sabia si era porque no podía usar la voz o solo no quería contestarme pero parecía sorprendida de haber escuchado todo lo que había dicho. Ella solo tomo su anotador y fue a su habitación sin hacer ningún ruido.

En la habitación de Sue

Sue subió en silencio hasta su habitación y se acostó con mucha furia en la cama. Kenmaru se acostó, luego de ella y se acurruco en su pecho.

La muchacha solo miraba el techo acariciando la cabeza de su amigo.

Sue: ¿Porque demonios me dijo todas esas cosas?, él no tiene el derecho a hablarme así, se que puedo ser un poco irritante a veces pero el ya me conoce, ya debería estar acostumbrado a mi, se veía realmente irritado y enojado, quizás deba disculparme me comporte como una niñita malcriada ¿Que estoy diciendo?, él debería venir a disculparse yo no hice nada malo, me dijo irritante, insoportable y prepotente, tan mal le caigo, creí que nos estábamos llevando mejor, pero me equivoque, el sigue siendo el mismo chico rubio e idiota que conocí, porque tiene que ser el mi guardaespaldas, hay miles de ninjas aquí, ¿porque tenía que ser justo él?.

El sonido de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos.

Naruto:- ¿Puedo pasar?, ya esta tu sopa-. Le traje una bandeja con una cuchara y su sopa. Ella solo abrió la puerta y se fue a sentar sobre la cama.- Ten, espero que te guste -. Coloque la bandeja sobre la cama pero ella ni siquiera me miraba, parecía que, por dentro, me estaba maldiciendo.- Lo que paso hace un momento, yo no quise decirte todas esas cosas, solo que tu eres un poco irritante y logras sacar lo peor de mi-. Y al fin se volteo a verme, y fue en busca de el anotador, que estaba en la otra punta de la cama.

Sue:- "Vete al diablo"-. Estaba enojada, le gritaría pero no tenía voz.

Naruto:- Perdóname si te molesto, hiciste que me enojara y quizás dije cosas que no debería haberte dicho, o por lo menos no de esa manera-. Y me senté junto a ella.

Sue:- "Tienes razón"-. Solo escribí eso, tenía razón, no debí comportarme así, pero el tampoco debió gritarme de esa manera.

Naruto:- No quiero que peleemos más, estoy harto de pelear, deja de ser tan irritante por favor-.

Sue:- "Lo siento, pero soy así no puedo cambiarlo"-.

Naruto:- Claro que si, la chica del valle era completamente diferente a ti, era una chica alegre, muy divertida, y hoy eres la persona más insoportable del mundo, solo intenta a parecerte a esa chica-.

Sue:- "Deja de criticarme en cada oración que dices "-.

Naruto:- Lo siento, pero deja de ser tan irritante y quizás no discutamos más-. Me levante para irme pero ella me agarro del brazo

Sue:- "Soy la misma chica del valle ¿Cuál es la diferencia?"-.

Naruto:- Que no se parecía a ti-. Dije soltándome de su agarre y llegando a la puerta. Pero ella me siguió para seguir la conversación.

Sue:- "Quizás era porque, verdaderamente, estaba feliz"-. Le dí una gran sonrisa.

Naruto:- Me di cuenta, eras otra, no eras para nada irritante, ni insoportable-.

Sue:- "El lugar me relaja"-.

Naruto:- Nunca conocí una chica tan alegre, divertida, competitiva, como tu, te gusta jugar rudo, si te golpeo tu no te sientas a llorar como lo harían otras chicas, no te da pudor contra atacarme, y ni siquiera tenemos tanta confianza, no eres para nada reservada, como debería ser una princesa y eso me encanta, creo que si fueras una chica callada y refinada nos llevaríamos peor que ahora, quizás yo deba acostumbrarme a tu manera de ser, en vez de querer cambiarte-.

Sue:- "¿Enserio crees que soy todo eso?"-. Me sorprendió escuchar esas palabras de Naruto, aunque me causaron felicidad.

Naruto:- Si, eso y mucho más, eres sensible, impulsiva extrovertida, ruda, fuerte, luchadora, persistente, como yo, eres una chica increíble, solo que un poco irritante, pero increíble al fin -. Sus ojos me estaban hipnotizando, mis palabras hicieron que en su bello rostro se dibujara una gran sonrisa y hasta estaba un poco sonrojada.

Sue:- "Gracias, nunca nadie me habia dicho cosas así, tan dulces"-. Le plante un pequeño beso en la mejilla, como agradecimiento.

Naruto:- ¿Estas sonrojada?-. El beso que me dio intensifico el color de sus pómulos. Ella se toco las mejillas y se dio vuelta, para que no vea su rubor.- Queda hermoso el rubor en tu rostro-. Di la vuelta para volver a ver su bello rostro-. Nunca te habia visto sonrojada.- Puse una mano sobre su mejilla y la otra en su cintura.- Se me olvido decirte algo más-. Ella solo me miraba algo confundida.

Sue: No sabía porque, pero las palabras que el me habia dicho hicieron que me sonrojara, él fue el único que lo logró, nunca en mi vida me habia sonrojado, tenía una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla y me acariciaba delicadamente y la otra me apretaba fuerte contra su cuerpo. Naruto estaba a centímetros de mi boca y era la primera vez que tenerlo tan cerca no me molestaba, hasta sentí el impulso de besarlo, pero mi cerebro impedía que lo hiciera.

Naruto:- Me olvide de decirte, también eres hermosa -.Y fui acercándome lentamente hacia sus finos labios, cada vez eran menos la distancia, estábamos ha solo milímetros de besarnos, ella solo tuvo el reflejo de cerrar sus ojos y yo hice lo mismo.


	14. Capitulo 13 - Kiba, el obstáculo

**Historia de Sue Yagami**

**Capitulo 13 - Kiba, el obstáculo**

Toc-Toc, se escucho el ruido de la puerta.

Naruto: ¡QUIEN DEMONIOS ES!-. Abrí mis ojos de repente maldiciendo a la persona que estaba abajo, por su culpa no pude besarla.

Sue: Abrí mis ojos rápidamente, me escape de los brazos de el chico rubio y fui a abrir la puerta.-¡Diablos!, ¿en que estoy pensando? casi beso a Naruto!-. Y abrí la puerta.

Kiba:- ¡Hola!, Tsunade me dijo que estabas algo enferma, y decidí venir a verte ¿Como estas?-. Le dije con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Naruto:- Esta enferma ¿no la ves?, además no puede hablar esta afónica, y te recomiendo que no la toques, tiene una rara enfermedad contagiosa-. Bajé tras Sue para ver quien era. El maldito de Kiba interrumpió nuestro casi beso ¡MAL NACIDO!.

Kiba:- Tsunade dijo que era solo una gripe, nada grave detesto Naruto.

Naruto:- Solo te dijo eso para que no te preocupes, en relidad tiene moquitis aguda, es una rara enfermedad que te causa demasiados mocos, créeme no querrás verla sonarse la nariz, es realmente asqueroso-. Dije tratando de que se valla.

Sue: Jaja me daba mucha risa todas las cosas que inventaba Naruto para que Kiba se fuera, hasta me daba algo de ternura, se estaba poniendo algo celoso.

Kiba:- Enserio crees que creeré eso de moquitis aguda, esa enfermedad no existe, la acabas de inventar, no soy tan tarado como tu -. Naruto es pésimo mintiendo, moquitis aguda ¿que clase de enfermedad es esa?.

Naruto:- Como quieras, igual Sue no debe estar fuera de la cama, debe estar en reposo-. Intentaba echarlo, pero no lo conseguía.

Sue: Yo solo miraba la escena a una cierta distancia

Naruto:- Vete, necesita estar sola y descansar, gracias por haber venido, pero lárgate de aquí -. Quise cerrar la puerta pero el me lo impidió.

Kiba:- No me iré, si tu estas aquí ¿porque no puedo estar yo también?-. Detuve la puerta con mi pie y mi mano.

Naruto:- Porque nadie te quiere aquí-. Dije enojado.

Kiba:- Debes estar muy cansado de estar todo el tiempo cuidándola, ¿porque no vas a descansar a tu casa un rato?, yo la cuidare, no te preocupes -. Grr, quiero que Naruto se largue de aquí, estoy harto de verlo siempre con ella.

Naruto:- ¡Tsk!, ¡claro que no!, estoy prefecto, nunca me sentí mejor, tú deberías irte, ya te dije que Sue necesita descansar y estar tranquila-. Dije volviendo a intentar cerrar la puerta.

Kiba:- No me iré -. Dije empujándola la puerta y abriéndola.

Naruto:- ¡Vete!-. Y lo empuje.

Kiba:- ¡Lárgate de aquí! -. Yo también lo empuje.

Naruto:- No tu vete-. Y lo empuje una vez más.

Kiba:- Tu vete-. Lo empuje una vez más.

Sue: ¡Diablos!, si siguen así van a golpearse, necesito pararlos, me puse en medio de ambos.

Naruto:- Quítate Sue -. Quise correrla del medio pero ni siquiera dejo que la tocara.

Kiba:- Sue, no te metas por favor, déjame patearle el trasero a este idiota-.

Sue: Subí lo más rápido que pude a mi habitación por el anotador, y baje con la misma velocidad.- "No se peleen, ambos lárguense de aquí"-.

Naruto y Kiba:- ¡NO! -. Dijimos ambos al unisono.

Naruto:- No puedes quedarte sola, ¿que vas a hacer si te vuelves a desmayar?, igualmente Tsunade dijo que no me separé de ti, yo me quedó -. Dije determinado.

Kiba:- Yo quiero cuidarte, estas enferma, necesitas compañía, yo también me quedaré-. Dije con el mismo tono que Naruto.

Sue:-"Testarudos"-. Coloquen en el papel y ambos sonrieron.

Naruto:- Tienes que terminar de tomar la sopa que te hice, se va a enfriar -. Me diriji a Sue.

Sue:- "Esta bien"-.Y subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación, llegue a mi gran cama y me acomode para tomar la sopa. Al llegar me di cuenta que los dos chicos me siguieron, Naruto y Kiba se sentaron a ambos lados de mi cama, Kiba a la derecha y Naruto a la izquierda, ninguno de los dos hablaban solo se miraron con demasiado odio y me estaban poniendo incomoda.-"¿Quien los invito a mi habitación?".

Naruto:- Vengo a ver que tomes tu sopa mintiendo, en realidad vine para asegurarme que Kiba ni siquiera le toque un pelo.

Kiba:- Yo vine a ver si necesitabas algo -. Trate de mentir , vine vigilar al idiota de Naruto.

Sue:-"Gracias, pero estoy bien, quiero dormir".

Naruto:- Pero quiz...-. Sue no dejo que terminara de hablar, puso el anotador tapando mi boca, sabía lo que significaba, quería que me fuera.

Kiba:- Esta bien solo por un momento, luego volveré-. Le di un beso en su mejilla, luego salí de la invitación.

Naruto:- Yo también volveré-. Como se atreve a besarla, ¡Maldito!, salí detrás de el con mucho odio.

Sue:- Al fin sola, necesitaba paz, no tenía sueño solo quería estar tranquila y con esos dos aquí intercambiando miradas asesinas no me sentía para nada tranquila, me ponían nerviosa, hacen que me sienta como un pedazo de carne, no soy un cacho de carne por el cual tengan que pelear, no soy de nadie yo, no tengo dueño, creó que mejor dejo de pensar en esas cosas, debería acostarme y no pensar en nada-. Me recosté en mi cómoda cama, mirando el techo pero no me ayudaba en nada seguía pensando en esos dos, ¿porque me sonroje cuando estaba con Naruto? nunca me habia sonrojado con nadie Kiba me besó (puse mi mano sobre la mejilla besada) y no me sonroje, debió haber sido por la fiebre, si eso debe haber sido y cerré mi ojos, poniendo mi mente en blanco.

En el living de la casa, se encontraban dos muchachos de unos 16 años, sentados en una gran mesa de madera, bastante larga, cada uno sentado en una punta de la mesa, ambos se miraban fijamente, con gran rabia, maldiciéndose uno al otro con sus pensamientos.

Naruto: Maldito perro, siempre tiene que estar metido en el medio de Sue y yo, si el no hubiera llegado, yo y ella nos hubiéramos besado y ahora, no se, estaríamos haciendo otra "cosa".

Kiba: Idiota, ¿porque tiene que estar las 24 horas del día con ella? ella no debe aguantarlo pobre, encima por la culpa de el, ella esta enferma, rubio tarado.

Naruto: ¡Lo odio!, ahora podría estar con ella, quizás no besándola, pero por lo menos estaría con ella.

Kiba: Encima por su culpa no puedo estar con ella, ¡Lo detesto!, le patearía el trasero al maldito, por metido.

Naruto:- ¡Ya vete!-. Me paré de la silla.

Kiba:- ¡Obligame!-. Dije lanzándome sobre el, empezando una pelea.

Sue, que se encontraba en su habitación escuchó ruidos que venían desde abajo.

Sue:- ¿Qué demonios están haciendo esos dos?-. Me senté en la cama, esperando a que se ollera otro ruido y escuché que se rompió algo, pero no sabia que era, entonces baje las escaleras y vi que Naruto y Kiba estaban peleándose, en lo que antes era la mesa de mi living, estaban peleando de verdad no jugando, se daban fuertes golpes, el labio de Naruto estaba sangrando ya, y el ojo de Kiba estaba morado, me puse en medio de ambos para separarlos pero no funcionaban seguían pegándose, me puse detrás de Kiba jalándolo lejos de Naruto pero estaba fuera de sí y sin querer me golpeo en el ojo.

Kiba:- Lo siento Sue, no fue mi intención, solo quería golpear a Naruto pero te pusiste detrás de mi y ...-

Sue:- ¡Maldito!-. Pude usar mi voz, le devolví el golpe a Kiba, mi puñetazo era más fuerte de el que el me dio, pero creo que me pase de fuerza porque el no se levantaba.

Naruto:- Se lo merecía-. Dije entre risas.- Hablaste, hace mucho que no escucho tu voz -. Dije sonriendole.

Sue:- Si lo se, creo que ya estoy mejor -. No pude sostenerle la mirada, me sentía incomoda. Kiba empezaba a levantarse, pero Naruto le dio una patada en la cara y este volvió a caer al suelo.- Mm...Voy acostarme otra vez, si se levanta echalo, no quiero verlo aquí-. Subí rápido las escaleras, estar con Naruto me empezaba a poner nerviosa, fue como un acto reflejo alejarme de él.

Naruto:- ¿Y ahora que le pasa?, por lo menos de esta pelea salio algo bueno, no quiere volver a verlo ¡Siii!-. Arrastre el inconsciente cuerpo de Kiba afuera de la casa y me recosté en el sillón.-¿Que hubiera pasado sino hubiera llegado Kiba? ¿Nos hubiéramos besado?¿Que sabor tendrán sus labios?-. Y poco a poco el sueño se fue apoderando de mi.

**Perdón, por el retraso de los capítulos, estoy teniendo un par de problemas en el colegio y no tengo tanto para escribir estoy intentando hacerme el mayor tiempo para escribir, solo les pido paciencia y que me entiendan, perdón estoy tratando de hacer todo lo posible por subir más seguido los capítulos. Gracias por leer mi historia C:**

**Att: La Princesa de la Luna**


	15. Capitulo 14 - Un nuevo sensei

**Historia de Yagami**

**Capitulo 14 - Un nuevo sensei**

Sue:- Lo digo enserio, necesito aprender cosas nuevas, genjutsus, ninjutsus. Con taijutsu nunca voy a poder ser una verdadera ninja muy determinada.

Tsunade:- Todos nuestros jounin están ocupados, solo hay uno desocupado pero su entrenamiento es demasiado avanzado para ti -. Le conteste a mi ahijada, que llevaba más de 15 minutos sentada en mi oficina.

Sue:- No me importa, quiero aprender cosas nuevas Tsunade, si sigo entrenando solo con taijutsu no seré nadie-. Seguía con mi tono de determinación, estaba decidida a convertirme en una gran ninja.

Tsunade:- Ya eres alguien -. Puse sus manos entre las mías.- Eres mi ahijada-. Dije dándole una sonrisa.- No te basta con eso-.

Sue:- No -. Dije inclinándome y acercando mi rostro al de ella.- Quiero ser más que solo la ahijada de la Hokage devolviendo la sonrisa.- Ese jounin que esta desocupado ¿donde esta?-. Dije volviendo a mi posición original.

Tsunade:- Estoy orgullosa de ti, eres tan determinada como tu madre-. Voltee mi silla mirando el horizonte.- ¡Shizune! ubica a Kakashi Hatake, dile que venga aquí, tengo una tarea para el -. Vi como Shizune salia corriendo de mi oficina.- Y dime ¿te sientes mejor? -. Yo seguía mirando por la ventana a la gran aldea.

Sue:- Claro, estoy mucho mejor era solo una gripe, no te preocupes-. Naruto entraba en ese mismo instante acelerado por la puerta, parecía que había corrido un maratón.

Naruto:- ¡Al fin!, te estuve buscando toda la mañana, podrías haberme dejado una nota al menos, estaba preocupado-. A penas podía respirar, estuve toda la mañana buscando a la chica, me desespere, creía que le habia pasado algo.

Sue:- No es para tanto, me encontraste, estoy bien-. Dije dándole la espalda, otra vez su mera presencia me ponía incomoda y no sabía porque.

Naruto:- ¡Estuve buscándote como un loco toda la mañana! y tu solo me dices "No es para tanto", ¡claro que es para tanto!, tu eres mi responsabilidad si te pasa algo Tsunade es capas de matarme-. Dije girando la silla donde estaba la chica para que mirara mis ojos.

Sue:- Gracias por tu preocupación, pero ya te dije que estoy bien-. Dije mirando esos profundos ojos azules, me estaba hipnotizando, pero me controle, para no hacer lo que hace un día habia interrumpido el torpe de Kiba, quite mi mirada de él y la posee en Tsunade, se veía enfadada, Genial se venía el sermón, pensé.

Tsunade:- ¡¿TE ESCAPASTE?!-. Dije levantándome de mi silla y mirándola.- Dijiste que no ibas a hacer más de tus locuras, ¿tu no aprendes verdad Sue?-. Regañándola.- Si te hubiera pasado algo en el camino hacia aquí, no me lo perdonaría, y lo sabes ¿porque me haces estas cosas?-. Dije con gran tristeza.

Sue:- ¡No hice nada malo!-. Me levanté de mi asiento.- Solo vine a hablar contigo no me paso nada ¿me ves?-. Dije enseñándole mi cuerpo.- No me pasó absolutamente nada, estoy perfecta, no quise despertarlo a Naruto, eso fue todo-. Dije sentándome frustrada, siempre me regañan por todo.- No sean tan dramáticos, prometo no hacerlo más-. Mis ojos ya no miraban a nadie, solo estaban en el escritorio, me sentía como una niña chiquita que la regañan cuando rompe algo.

Naruto:- Debiste haberme levantado-. Siempre hace lo que quiere esta chica, ya me tiene harto.

Sue:- Solo vine a ver a mi madrina, ¿que tiene de malo?, no maté a nadie-. Aunque en pocos minutos lo mataría a el, sino se calla.

Naruto:- ¡Que tiene de malo!, ¡Que tiene de malo! ¿COMO QUE QUE TIENE DE MALO? -. Ya estaba gritando .- Te busque en toda la aldea, debiste haberme levantado, sabes que tengo que acompañarte a todos lados, dime ¿que haríamos Tsunade y yo si te pasaba algo?-. Ya estaba apunto de romper toda la oficina de Tsunade.

Sue:- Buscarme y encontrarme, nada más simple que eso -. Me levanté. Al levantarme de la silla, clavé mis ojos en el, ya no me sentía incomoda, ahora quería asesinarlo.- ¡Ya para!-. Le grité.- No eres quien para decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer o no, tu trabajo es cuidarme, nada más, solo eso, no debes cuestionar cada cosa que hago o dejo de hacer, eso es problema mio-. Dije tan fríamente como pude.

Naruto:- Tu lo dijiste, tengo que cuidarte, ese es mi trabajo-. Dije acercándome más a ella.- ¿Como pretendes que te cuide? si tu te escapas cada vez que puedes, deberías avisarme para acompañarte-. Cada vez mi voz sonaba más baja, para que Tsunade no escuche.- Tu sabes que te acompañaría a donde quieras ir, y no le diría nada a Tsunade-. Lo ultimo se lo susurré.- ¿Porque te cuesta tanto confiar en mi?-. Y me separé de ella, se veía sorprendida por lo que le habia dicho.

Tsunade:- Es bueno ver que tu guardaespaldas se preocupe por ti-. La chica me estaba dando la espalda, pero al oír mi voz se sentó de nuevo enfrente de mi.- No vuelvas a desaparecer, Naruto debe saber las 24 horas del día donde te encuentras ¿entendiste?-. Ella solo asintió.

Kakashi:- Veo que llego en mal momento Lady Tsunade-. Hace más de 10 minutos que estaba sentado en la ventana escuchando la discusión de Naruto y una chica que nunca había visto, ahora ella se encontraba mirándome fijamente, parecía de la misma edad que Naruto, pero era un poco más baja, su pelo largo y castaño pasaba su cintura, tenía un flequillo para el costado pero no le tapaban los ojos, ya que podía vérselos claramente, eran raros, de color gris, aquí en la aldea casi todos eran raros, pero nadie tenía ese color en los ojos, su rostro transmitía ¿felicidad?, tenía una media sonrisa en la mirada, me quedo viendo un buen rato, me examinaba con sus oscuros ojos, ¿quien era esta chica?.

Tsunade:- No Kakashi, solo estábamos charlando-. Kakashi, siempre llega en los momentos más inesperados.- Tengo una tarea para ti-. Vi como Kakashi entraba y se acercaba a mi para escucharme.- Te presentó a mi ahijada-. Y señale a Sue, que mostró gran entusiasmo en su cara, se puse de pie rápidamente y le extendió su mano.

Sue:- Soy Sue Yagami -. Estrechamos manos y el dijo su nombre.

Kakashi:- Kakashi Hatake -. La chica parecía entusiasmada por algo, sabía que yo en algo tenía que ver pero no sabía porque.- No sabía que tenias una ahijada Tsunade-.

Sue:- Nadie lo sabía, me tenía escondida-. Dije volviéndome a sentar, este jounin era raro, aunque eso para mi no era novedad, me estaba acostumbrando a conocer gente rara, parecía muy fuerte pero para nada simpático.

Tsunade:- Tienes que enseñarle a Sue ninjutsu y genjutsu, ella sabe algo, pero es una novata y si quiere convertirse en un ninja de la Hoja debe ser toda una experta, por eso te llame-. Él parecía algo pensativo, volví a hablar para tranquilizarlo .- Tranquilo Kakashi, aprende muy rápido-.

Naruto:- A eso viniste aquí-. Le dije a Sue.

Sue:- Pues claro, solo dándote golpes no llegare a ningún lado, creó que tendrás que estar en mis entrenamientos ¿no?-. Dije lamentándome por la respuesta.

Naruto:- Por supuesto, sabes, entrenar con Kakashi no es nada fácil, asique hazte la idea de ensuciarte la uñas princesita-. Dije molestándola.

Kakashi:- De acuerdo, aceptó-. Miré una vez más a la chica .- Sígueme -. Desaparecí de la oficina de Tsunade y comencé a correr hacia los campos de entrenamiento, creí que la chica era lenta, pero me equivoque, ella me seguía muy de cerca casi a mi misma velocidad, y más alejado nos seguía Naruto.- Veo que no eres una total novata-.

Sue:- Claro que no, se lo básico solamente estaba a punto de alcanzarlo.

Kakashi:- Eres rápida, me sorprendiste-. Aumente mi velocidad.

Sue:- Tu también -. Y aumente más mi velocidad, y lo logre rebasar, pero creo que me confié demasiado, él había desaparecido una ves más, estaba llegando al campo de entrenamiento y a lo lejos estaba el jounin en la parte alta de la reja del campo.

Kakashi:- Casi lo logras -. Yo seguía trepado a la reja.

Sue:- La próxima vez lo lograré -. El si que era rápido. Me di vuelta mirando hacia atrás, buscaba a Naruto pero no estaba por ningún lado.- ¿Y Naruto?-. Le pregunté al ninja.

Kakashi:- Venía detrás de nosotros -. Me paré sobre la reja para alargar mi campo de visión y vi a Naruto arrastrándose sin casi poder respirar.- Allá está -. Le señale a a chica.

Sue:- El si que es lento -. Naruto al fin pudo alcanzarnos pero estaba fatal.

Naruto:- ¡Ah!, ah, ah-. Apenas podía respirar, ellos eran muy rápidos, necesitaba un respirador urgente.- Al...fin...pude...al...can...zar...los-.

Sue:- Creó que no se despertara en un buen rato -. Dije pateándolo a ver si despertaba, pero no habia caso.- ¿Empezamos con el entrenamiento?-. Le dije al peligris.

Kakashi:- Esta bien-. Y nos metimos en el campo de entrenamiento.


	16. Capitulo 15 - Muéstrame lo que tienes

**Historia de Sue Yagami**

**Capitulo 15 - Muéstrame lo que tienes**

Kakashi:- Solo muéstrame lo que sabes, y veré que puedo enseñarte -. Dije dando un paso al costado.- ¿Ya te sientes bien Naruto?-.

Naruto:- Si!, ya estoy mucho mejor -. Dije inflando mi pecho.

Kakashi:- Ahora que ya te sientes mejor, entrenaras con Sue -. Me aleje un poco más de ellos y me senté en el verde césped a la sombra de un gran árbol.- Bien Sue, ataca con todo lo que sabes a Naruto, ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, demuéstrame lo que tengas -. Y saqué mi libro para leerlo.

Sue:- De genjutsu no se nada, lo he intentado varias veces pero no logro hacerlo, y de ninjutsu, se solo dos técnicas -. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, era una total novata como para ser un ninja.

Kakashi:- Tu solo muéstrame lo que te enseñaron -. Dije sin quitar la vista de mi libro.

Sue:- De acuerdo -. Y me coloque a una razonable distancia de Naruto para atacarlo.-¿Listo?-. Dije adoptando mi posición de ataque.

Naruto:- Por supuesto -. Y yo empece a atacarla. Ella era rápida, siempre lo fue, en todos los entrenamientos que tuvimos nunca pude superar su velocidad, pero por ser hombre y ser más musculoso que ella, yo le ganaba en fuerza, aunque ella siendo tan ágil no era fácil de golpear. Esquivaba absolutamente todos mis golpes.

Sue:- Vamos Naruto, ¿que esperas para golpearme?, tu también puedes usar todas tus habilidades, sino esto sera muy aburrido -. Dije volviendo a tomar distancia.

Naruto:- Esta bien, tu lo pediste -. Hice mi clásica posición de manos.- ¡Jutsu clones de sombras!-. Cree 4 copias mías, solo 4, no quería abusar de su inexperiencia.

Sue:- Definitivamente me tienes que enseñar ese truco -. Miré a mi alrededor y estaba en medio de 5 Narutos, me confundían, todos eran exactamente iguales, si no fuera porque leí sobre técnicas ninjas, creo que me hubiera dado un infarto al ver como Naruto se multiplicaba. No me quedaba otra opción que atacar a todos. Mientras los atacaba me di cuenta que con un leve golpe los falsos se esfumaban y al final quedaron solo dos.- Ahora yo te mostraré mis jutsus -. Me acerque a uno de los Narutos que quedaban e hice una simple posición de manos .- Hipnosis nebulosa -. Y vi como caía al suelo desmayado y luego solo se esfumó.- Queda uno-. Al ultimo me acerque un poco más que al otro y miré fijamente sus enormes ojos azules. Cerré mis ojos por un momento para enfocar más chakra y los abrí haciendo una posición de manos más complicada.- Hipnosis -. Vi como los ojos de Naruto se tornaban grises, como los míos, y supe que mi jutsu había resultado efecto.- Kakashi mira -. Le grite al ninja que estaba leyendo un libro.- Este es mi jutsu-.

Kakashi:- ¿Y que puedes hacer con el ? é mi libro y me levante del suelo para acercarme a la chica, y vi como Naruto parecía estar en una especie de trance hipnótico.

Sue:- Lo que yo quiera, observa -. Miré a Naruto.- Naruto tráeme la hoja más alta de aquel árbol-. Señale el árbol más alto que habia en el lugar y vi como Naruto corría a hacer lo que yo le ordene.- Este jutsu es el más poderoso que tengo, me costo mucho tiempo llegar a controlarlo totalmente, puedo hacer que haga lo que yo quiera, y cuando deshaga el jutsu el no recordara nada, lo malo es que utilizo mucho chakra-. Dije sentándome en el suelo, ya estaba empezando a sentir como la técnica absorbía mi chakra.

Kakashi:- Es una increíble técnica -. Dije agachándome quedando en cuclillas, a la misma altura que la chica, ambos observamos como Naruto trepaba al gran árbol, luego de varios intentos fallidos.- ¿Quien te enseño esta técnica ?-. Esta técnica es sorprendente, debió ser muy difícil llegar a dominar este jutsu, además es muy avanzado para una novata.

Sue:- Emm..pues..digamos que me lo enseño mi madre -. Lo aprendí por libros, pero los libros eran de mi madre, asique prácticamente me los enseño ella.- Estoy perdiendo mucho chakra-. Deshice mi jutsu. Cuando lo libere a Naruto este cayo de una gran altura.

Naruto:- ¡Auch! ¿Que me paso? -. Miré a mi alrededor, y vi a Sue sentada en el suelo con las piernas extendidas, parecía exhausta, como si hubiera entrenado por horas, y a su lado estaba Kakashi en cuclillas conversando con ella. Me acerque a ellos, no sabía porque pero la espalda me dolía horrores.

Kakashi:- ¿Y que otra técnica sabes? -.

Sue:- Pues esta, e hipnosis nebulosa, también la use con Naruto, la otra técnica es bastante sencilla, y no es muy útil, solo deja inconsciente al oponente -. Me puse de pie.- Solo sirve en un escape, no sirve para contraatacar-. Kakashi no había visto nada de mi entrenamiento con Naruto, gran jounin resultó ser.

Naruto:- ¿Que me paso? me duele todo -.

Sue:- Te hipnotice con mi jutsu, hice que escalaras ese gran árbol pero te caíste -. Dije con gran tranquilidad.

Naruto:- Usaste tu jutsu en mi, ¿que clase de jutsu es?-.

Kakashi:- Uno muy poderoso, ella tiene el poder de hacer lo que quiera con el que caiga en el, y tu caíste en el -. También me levante.

Naruto:- No recuerdo nada -. Dije tocándome la cabeza.

Sue:- Porque te borre los recuerdos, nadie que caiga en mi jutsu recordara que me vio-. Me estiré preparada para el entrenamiento con Kakashi -. ¿Y con que empezaremos? -.

Kakashi:- Con esto -. Y saque un pedazo de papel .- Necesitamos saber a que elementos tienes más afinidad -. Y se lo extendí .- ¿Sabes sobre los tipos de naturaleza básica del chakra?-.

Sue:- ¡Si!, hay cinco tipos básicos en los que se puede usar la naturaleza de chakra, llamados los cinco elementos de la naturaleza . Estos cinco tipos dan origen a los nombres de las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi, y también el fundamento de todo ninjutsu elemental. Las cinco naturalezas básicas están todos conectados entre sí en un círculo, cada uno siendo más débil que uno y más fuerte que otro. Los cinco elementos son Fuego, Agua, Viento, Rayo y Tierra -. En mi palacio leía mucho sobre los ninjas, los kekkei genkai, tipo de chakras,etc, al fin y al cabo era lo único que podía hacer encerrada.- ¿Que hago con este papel?-.

Kakashi:- Para saber la afinidad de alguien, se utilizan pedazos de papel fabricado con un tipo especial de árbol y que reaccionan a la más mínima concentración de chakra, y dependiendo de la naturaleza latente en el chakra reaccionará de determinada manera. Si tu elemento es el fuego, el papel se quemará, si es agua, el papel se mojará, viento, el papel se cortará, y rayo se arrugara.

Sue:- Entonces solo libero un poco de mi chakra -. Puse el papel entre mis manos.

Kakashi:- Así es -. Dije esperando que la chica lo hiciera.

Sue:- De acuerdo -. Coloque el pedazo de papel en una de mis manos y en pocos segundos, el papel se mojo completamente.- ¡Agua! -. Dije con alegría.

Kakashi:- El agua es el más fácil de manipular de los 5 elementos, eres fuerte contra el fuego y débil contra la tierra-.

Sue:- Y ustedes ¿Que elementos son? intrigada

Kakashi:- Yo soy rayo -. Mostrando el papel en mi mano que estaba arrugado.

Naruto:- Soy viento, yo ya pase por este entrenamiento, es para novatos -.

Kakashi:- ¿Que dices?, hace solo un par de meses te lo enseñe -.

Naruto:- !Shh¡, cállate, ella no lo sabe, quiero hacerme el experto -. Dije susurrándole a Kakashi.

Sue:- Jaja, tarado -. Naruto es un idiota.- ¿Comenzamos con el verdadero entrenamiento?-.

Kakashi:- ¡Claro!-. La chica estaba emocionada por empezar el entrenamiento.

Naruto:- Te advierto que los entrenamientos con Kakashi son fatales, es el más despiadado de todos los senseis, para cuando termine el día no sentirás ninguna parte de tu cuerpo, ¿estas lista para sufrir?-. Le metí un poco de drama al asunto, quería asustarla solamente.

Sue:- Por supuesto, estoy lista para lo que sea -. Estaba realmente emocionada.


	17. Capitulo 16 - Incomodidad y nervios

**Historia de Sue Yagami**

**Capitulo 16 - Incomodidad y nervios**

Sue:- ¡Estoy agotada! -. Dije entrando a mi casa.- Necesito un baño urgente-. Subí al baño de la casa para darme una ducha.- Naruto ¿cocinas? -. Le pregunte al chico desde arriba.

Naruto:- Emm..claro báñate tranquila, yo me ocupo de la comida -. Dije y me diriji hacia la cocina.

Sue:- ¡Naruto!, ¡También cocina para Kenmaru!-. Dije desde la puerta del baño.

Naruto:-¡Bueno! -. Le dije en el mismo tono que ella uso.-¿Qué cocinare?-. Dije viendo la heladera.- ¡Ya se!-. Saque un par de verduras y el único pescado que habia y cerré la heladera.- ¡Aaaah!-. Me asuste al ver a Kenmaru detrás mio.- Me asustaste Kenmaru, espantas a cualquiera apareciendo así, a veces eres tan silencioso -. Deje las cosas sobre la mesada de la cocina.- ¿Como has estado? -. Y el animal se pego a mi pierna, como un pequeño gatito .- Yo también te extrañe Kenmaru -. Le acaricie la cabeza y el animal me ronroneo.- Voy a cocinar pescado frito ¿te gusta el pescado? -. El animal asintió, entendía perfectamente lo que yo le decía.- Bueno entonces a cocinar -. Y empecé a cortar las verduras.

En el baño de la casa, una joven se daba una ducha de agua caliente, estaba completamente sumergida en sus pensamientos

Sue: Necesitaba una ducha, el entrenamiento de Kakashi me dejó agotada, Naruto en algo tenía razón, nunca tuve un entrenamiento tan duro como este, y eso me encanta.

Necesito relajarme, apague la ducha y encendí la canilla de la gran bañadera, espere que se llene y me metí en ella.- Esto si es relajación -. Es la primera vez que estoy sola con Naruto desde ese casi beso, ya no me siento más incomoda o nerviosa, no me sonrojo, me gustaría saber en que pensaba ese idiota cuando intento besarme, creyó que le iba a corresponder, que idiota, aún recuerdo las palabras que me había dicho esa noche, _eres sensible, impulsiva, extrovertida, ruda, fuerte, luchadora, persistente, como yo, eres una chica increíble, _¿una chica increíble?, nunca nadie me había dicho que era una chica increíble, y valla que me han alagado en mi vida, _también eres hermosa, _la parezco hermosa, miles de personas me dijeron hermosa , pero solo él logro que me sonroje, ¿porque?, no lo entiendo, ya debería estar acostumbrada a escuchar que me digan así, pero porque, escucharlo de su boca me pareció tan lindo.

Naruto:- ¡Ya esta la comida Sue! -. Le grité a la chica, ya había servido todo, solo la esperaba a ella.

Sue:- ¡Ya voy!-. Dije saliendo de la bañadera, solo me coloque una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y me diriji hacia el pequeño comedor .- ¿Que cocinaste? -. Dije llegando a la mesa.

Naruto:- E-e...pues...e-este...p-p-e-e-s.- Trague saliva, la chica había aparecido solo con una pequeña toalla que apenas le tapaba el cuerpo, al verla me quede completamente mudo, ella si que tenía un buen cuerpo.

Sue:- P-p-e-e-s-. Me senté haciéndole burla al rubio.- Pescado se llama tarado -. Vi que el rubio estaba enfrente mio, y otra vez la incomodidad volvía, ¿porque me pasaba esto?, solo se sentó, ya contrólate Sue, es solo un chico, no te pasa absolutamente nada con el.

Naruto:- ¿Porque estas en toalla?, ¿que no tienes ropa? -. Le reproché.

Sue:- Claro que tengo, solo no quería que mi comida se enfriara-. Puse la misma escusa que el puso cuando vino en toalla, yo solo quería comer, por eso no me cambie.- Además, ¿porque tu si puedes andar en toalla y yo no? -. Dije molestándolo una vez más.

Naruto:- Pero soy hombre tengo mucho menos que cubrir que tu-. Dije sin mirarla, ya me empezaba a agarrar calor.

Sue:- Eso no tiene nada que ver, tengo el mismo derecho que tu, no seas machista -. Dije llevándome un bocado de pescado a la boca.

Naruto:- Tengo calor -. Dije quitándome la chamarra y la camiseta.

Sue:- ¡Oye!, no ves que estoy comiendo -. Dije haciéndome la enojada, su torso había quedado completamente desnudo, podía ver perfectamente su pecho tonificado, su abdomen bien marcado, y sus fuertes bíceps, empezaba a tener calor.

Naruto:- Más de una vez me viste así, ¿que te pasa? -. Dije molesto.- Claro, yo tengo que comer contigo semi desnuda y yo ni siquiera puedo quitarme la camiseta-. Dije sarcásticamente.

Sue:- Solo me sorprendió que te quitaras la camiseta nada más, fue solo un comentario, estas algo susceptible Naruto-. Fui a agarrar una gran jarra de agua de la heladera y la coloque sobre la mesa.- ¿Te molesta verme en toalla?, me has visto en ropa interior-. Solo estoy en toalla, tanto se va a molestar, me vio en ropa interior, eso es peor.

Naruto:- Es que...estamos comiendo, y me molesta comer con alguien en toalla-. Mentí, me incomodaba hablarle y no poder verla a los ojos, tenía ganas de quitarle la toalla, no resistía más.

Sue:- Esta bien iré a cambiarme, pareces una abuela quejándote -. Subí por las escaleras hasta mi habitación y me puse mi pijama. Me miré en el espejo y comencé a hablar con migo misma- ¡Dios!, que me esta pasando, porque siento esto, al verlo quitarse la ropa sentí calor, mucho calor, solo tengo que controlarme, si eso es todo, es solo una persona, solo un chico concéntrate Sue, yo puedo.

Y Sue bajó al comedor.

Naruto:- Ahora si podemos comer como la gente normal -. Tenía unos pantalones negros ajustados al cuerpo, una camiseta color beige con botones que dejaba ver su plano vientre y obligo, era su ropa más común pero estaba muy sexy, otra vez comenzaba a acalorarme.

Sue:- Cállate y come -. Yo comía pero me costaba mucho controlarme, mis ojos solos iban al cuerpo del rubio, tenía que mirar hacia el suelo para no tener ningún contacto visual con el chico, lo de controlarme me estaba costando horrores.

Naruto:- Tu también come -. Ella si que era sexy comiendo, no podía controlarme, tenía ganas de abalanzarme sobre ella y hacer lo que la otra noche Kiba había interrumpido, miré al suelo para no mirarla más, ya no podía controlarme.

Sue:- Lavaré los platos, tu cocinaste, es lo justo -. Dije levantándome llevando un par de platos a la cocina y comenzando a lavarlos.

Naruto:- Yo te ayudo si quieres -. Levanté los platos que quedaban en la mesa y los lleve a la cocina.- T-t-e-e-n-n -. Tragué saliva, cuando entré, la chica estaba dada vuelta, ese apretado pantalón le marcaba demasiado sus firmes glúteos, era un verdadero espectáculo verla.

Sue:- ¿Que tienes? -. Dije volteando a verlo, todavía tenía un plato en mi mano lleno de detergente , pero no me había dado cuenta, Naruto estaba muy cerca mio, y nuestros rostros quedaron aún más cerca.- ¿Que te pasa?-.

Naruto:- No lo se, sinceramente, no lo se -. Miré sus hermosos ojos grises, quería besarla, y esta vez nadie iba a interrumpirlos.

Sue:- Yo tampoco se lo que me pasa -. Sus ojos me hipnotizan, son hermosos, pero torpemente el plato que tenía en la mano callo al suelo.

Naruto:- Yo te ayudo -. Quise ayudarla, pero me había olvidado que aún traía los platos en la mano, y todos cayeron al suelo rompiéndose. Rápidamente, me agache junto con ella, a recoger los pedazos de plato que habían esparcidos por todo el suelo de la cocina.-Lo lamento, no quise romperlos -.

Sue:- Yo tampoco, soy algo torpe -. Dije juntando los pedazos con la mano.- ¡Diablos!-. Vi mi mano y sangraba.

Naruto:- ¿Que te paso?-. Tomé su mano y se había cortado la palma, su herida parecía profunda, me causo preocupación.

Sue:- Me duele, no toques -. Dije poniéndome de pie.

Naruto:- Ven -. También me puse de pie y tome su mano, con mucho cuidado la lleve debajo de la canilla .- Enjuágate, no valla a ser que se te infecte-.

Sue:- ¡Auch!, caliente, caliente, caliente-. Grité alarmada.

Naruto:- Lo siento-. Cerré la canilla caliente y abrí la fría. Tome su mano cortada y la coloque en el agua sin soltar su mano.- ¿Mejor?-.

Sue:- Si, mucho mejor -. Nuestros rostros estaban cerca una vez más, miré sus ojos, pero ya no eran ellos los que me hipnotizaban, ahora era su boca la que me atraía.

Naruto:- Traeré el botiquín del baño, ahora vuelvo -. Subí y baje lo más rápido que pude.- Te lo vendaré, así no se te infecta -. Y saque un desinfectante y una vendas.

Sue:- No, Naruto, no hace falta recuerda, que...-. No me dejo terminar de hablar.

Naruto:- No te hagas a fuerte, yo tengo que cuidarte no lo olvides -. Dije colocándole el desinfectante.

Sue:- ¡Aahh!, arde, arde -. Dije soplándome la mano.

Naruto:- Aguanta , es solo un poco de ardor, nada más-. Y ahora se lo vendé.

Sue:- Te dije que no hace falta Naruto-. Dije agarrándolo de la mano.

Naruto:- ¿Porque no dejas que te cuide?-.

Sue:- ¿Eh?, no es eso-. Me quite la venda.

Naruto:- No, no, dejatela, no te la quites -. Dije tomando yo la mano de ella.

Sue:- Tranquilo -. Lo agarre de la mano con suavidad y se la quite de la mía.- Te olvidaste de algo -. Dije levantando mi palma a la altura de mi cara.

Naruto:- ¿De que? -.

Sue:- Soy la ahijada de la mejor ninja medico -. Y cure mi herida con chakra.- Igual gracias Naruto, por tu atención medica -. Dije riendo.

Naruto:- Soy un idiota -. Como pude olvidar eso, soy un estúpido.

Sue:- Si, te lo digo siempre-. Y volví a lavar los platos.- ¿Puedes juntar los platos rotos? por favor -. Y le hice un puchero.

Naruto:- Esta bien -. Su puchero es tan tierno.- Lo hago solo porque yo quiero-.

Sue:- Como digas -.


	18. Capitulo - Mi rival

**Historia de Sue Yagami**

**Capitulo 17 - Mi rival**

Tres meses después...

En la Aldea de la Hoja, dos jóvenes se enfrentaban en un campo de batalla. Un chico y una chica, ambos querían ganar, estaban dejando todo en el combate. Todo lo observaba un hombre peligris, desde la sombra de un gran árbol.

Sue: Hace más de una hora estaba combatiendo con Naruto y ya estábamos cansados, él tenía increíbles y poderosos jutsus, cuando me hizo el Rasen Shuriken creí que iba a morir, pero lo esquive rápidamente, y solo destruyo unos cuantos arboles.- Arte ninja, noche eterna-. Hice una complicada posición manos, con esto la victoria es mía.- Y ahora, ¿que vas a hacer Naruto?-. Gracias al entrenamiento con Kakashi, me había vuelto mucho más fuerte. Había aprendido muchas técnicas, algunas básicas, como jutsu: clon de sombra, jutsu: transformación y como caminar sobre el agua, y otras muy poderosas creadas por mi, como noche eterna, es un genjutsu, hace que el oponente sea torturado por sus más profundos miedos, haciendo que los vea en una ilusión , es una gran tortura para mi contrincante. También cree un jutsu de estilo agua y lo nombre lluvia toxica, hago una gran lluvia pero no de agua, sino de sustancias venenosas que son letales para cualquier persona, Tsunade me ayudo para crear las sustancias, para hacerme inmune a ella. Cree otra técnica de estilo agua llamada torbellino de agua, esta técnica es la que más me costo dominar, con mi dedo indice hago círculos en el aire formando un fino hilo de agua sobre mi otra mano, y luego este se hace uno pequeño , luego solo lo soplo hacia donde yo quiera que valla, y este al hacer contacto con otro chakra se expande cien veces más de lo que era, atrapando en un gran torbellino a mi contrincante, Kakashi fue un gran maestro.- Estas atrapado, ya no tienes forma de ganarme-. Ya había usado todos mis jutsus, estaba muy cansada, noche eterna, es una técnica que no me cansa en lo más mínimo, es más, usar genjutsu para mi, era lo más fácil, solo tenía que sentarme a ver como su mente le jugaba una mala pasada.- ¡Que idiota soy!, hace rato que estoy hablando sola, como una estúpida y el no puede oírme, al estar tanto tiempo con el rubio se me estaba pegando la idiotez.

Naruto: No tenía salida, no sabía donde estaba, solo sabía que había caído en el genjutsu de Sue, oí sus palabras "_Arte ninja, noche eterna_", y después de eso todo se puso negro, no sentía absolutamente nada, pero de repente comencé a ver unas imágenes horrendas, todos mis conocidos, todos mis amigos, estaban siendo brutalmente asesinados, Sakura, Kakashi...Sasuke...Todos se estaban muriendo delante de mis ojos, no veía quien era el asesino, solo se veía una gran sombra negra, todas las imágenes eran mudas, veía las lagrimas de Sakura, y me rompían el corazón, quería moverme pero estaba atado, no sabía en que momento sucedió, pero si, estaba atado con cadenas a un tronco, no podía moverme, tenía la cadena al rededor de todo mi cuerpo, me apretaba mucho, trate de soltarme, pero era inútil. Las imágenes eran cada vez más sangrientas, la desesperación era demasiada, no podía hacer nada, solo se me ocurrió gritar.- ¡AHHH!, BASTA, POR FAVOR, ¡YA PARA!-.

Sue:- ¡Naruto! -. Mi jutsu parecía haberle echo efecto, gritaba como un condenado, sea lo que estaba viendo seguro era horrendo, estaba sufriendo mucho.- Liberación -. Dije tocando su frente con mi mano.

Naruto: Todo había terminado, ahora veía la cara de Sue, preocupada por mi. Estaba respirando con gran dificultad.- Tu jutsu si que es fuerte -. Dije limpiando las gotas de sudor de mi frente.- Es terrorífico, ¿Como hiciste eso?-.

Sue:- Fue tu mente, yo no hice nada habíamos terminado el entrenamiento.- ¿Viste Kakashi?, domine todos completamente-. Estaba exhausta, si hoy dominaba todas mi técnicas, ya no habia más entrenamiento por un tiempo y comenzaría a tener misiones, por eso di todo de mi, estaba sucia, lastimada y cansada, solo quería ir por mi misión.

Kakashi:- Si, es increíble como lograste dominar todos en solo tres meses, aprendes muy rápido, le diste una paliza a Naruto.- Esta chica aprende muy rápido, se parece a Sasuke.- Hoy es tu ultimo día de entrenamiento, como te dije, comenzaras a tener misiones ninjas.- Se lo merece, trabajo muy duro en estos tres meses y nunca se quejó.

Sue:- ¡YAHOO!, ¡gracias Kakashi!-. Lo abracé de la emoción.- Ahora iré con Tsunade para pedirle mi protector y una misión, nos vemos Kakashi-. Y empecé a correr hacia la torre hokage.

Naruto:- Espérame Sue-. Dije corriendo tras ella, la chica era demasiado rápida, como no puede estar cansada después del largo entrenamiento, yo estoy muerto.

Ambos muchachos llegaron a torre hokage, Sue habia llegado unos minutos antes que Naruto. La chica entró a la oficina de Tsunade, como siempre, por la ventana.

Sue:- ¡Hola madrinita! -. Dije alegre y un poco sarcástica.

Tsunade:- Hay una puerta Sue, no me molesta que la uses-. Mi ahijada estaba muy sucia, su ropa estaba desgarrada, su cara y su cuerpo tenía lastimaduras, indicios de que tuvo una gran pelea y aún así, estaba de buen humor.- Ahora estoy hablando con Sakura, espera afuera por favor-.

Sue: No me había percatado de la presencia de la pelirosa, la miré e inmediatamente di vuelta el rostro hacia mi madrina y me acerque a ella.- No puedo esperar, es urgente-. Justo en este momento se le ocurre venir a hablar con Tsunade a Sakura.

Tsunade:- Estoy ocupada ahora, lo que sea que quieras decirme puede esperar, espera afuera-. Puse mi tono autoritario.

Sue: ¡Diablos! -. Miré fríamente a Sakura, ahora mis planes iban a retrasarse por su culpa. Una vez afuera.- Al fin llegas, creí que te había dado un ataque cardíaco, tardaste años en subir por las escaleras-. Le dije al rubio que seguía cansado y respirando agitado por el entrenamiento.

Naruto:- Ya me siento un poco mejor -. Estaba un poco cansado, pero de correr tras ella.- ¿Porque estas afuera?-.

Sue:- Porque Tsunade "esta ocupada" con Sakura, nose que tanto están hablando esas dos, que puede ser más importante que darme una misión-. No tenía nada en contra de Sakura, pero ya no podía esperar, quería mi protector y mi misión ahora.- Tengo que esperar hasta que salga -. Me recosté en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

Naruto:- ¡Sakura esta aquí!, hace mucho que no la veo -. Me comencé a arreglar la ropa.

Sue:- ¿Que haces?-. El idiota se lamia la mano para peinarse su cabello, era algo realmente asqueroso.

Naruto:- Me arreglo para Sakura -. Dije acomodando la chamarra, sabía que si estaba todo sucio Sakura ni siquiera iba a acercarse a mi.- ¿Me veo bien? -. Gire mi cuerpo para que la chica me mirara.

Sue:- Te ves mugroso, lastimado y con saliva en el pelo, das asco Naruto-. ¿Que tiene de especial Sakura ?, lo conozco hace meses y nunca le importo su apariencia.- ¿Porque te arreglas para Sakura? -. Dije sin pensar, lo que me arrepentí al instante.

Naruto:- ¿Te pusiste celosa ?-.

Sue:- ¡Claro que no!, solo es simple curiosidad -.

Naruto:- Porque es muy bella, ¿no la viste?-. Solo intentaba provocarla más, ya había superado completamente el enamoramiento hacía Sakura, ahora solo eramos amigos.

Sue:- Si tu lo dices-. Hace un par de meses intento besarme y ahora dice que le gusta otra, ¡tsk! ¿que le pasa?, no cálmate Sue, piensa positivamente, no te importa lo que haga, es mejor para ti, así no habrá más situaciones incomodas.

Tsunade:- Ya puedes pasar Sue:- Eleve un poco mi voz para que mi ahijada, que estaba del otro lado de la puerta, me escuchara.

Sue:- Al fin -. Entré y Sakura se cruzó puso en mi camino, no lo hice adrede, pero la empuje con mi hombro.- Lo siento-. Dije y seguí caminando pero mirándola de una manera penetrante y fría, lo cual me di cuenta tarde para remediarlo, no quería parecer una maleducada. Estaba enojada con Sakura tuve que quedarme afuera como si fuese una cualquiera, pero no tenía porque mirarla así.

Naruto:- Hola abuela, Hola Sakura-. Las salude con alegría.

Tsunade:- Hola Naruto, veo que tu también estuviste entrenando -. El solo rió y cruzo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Miré a Sue, tenía una mirada muy fría, miraba a Sakura, ¿porque la miraba de esa forma?.

Sakura:- Hola Naruto, hola Sue -. La chica me miró muy mal, como si le hubiera echo algo, pero al mirarla cambió su mirada, por una de culpa, pero termino desviando sus ojos en Tsunade.

Sue:- Te tengo grandes noticias, ¡Termine mi entrenamiento Tsunade!-. Dije alegremente.

Sakura:- Em..Tsunade..Yo mejor me voy-. Dije retomando el camino hacia la salida.

Tsunade:- No, no, no Sakura, quédate ¿me harías un favor?-. La chica se dio vuelta para mirarme.

Sakura:- Si claro -.

Tsunade:- Lucha con Sue -.

Sue y Sakura:- ¡¿QUE?!.


	19. Capitulo 18 - El combate

**Historia de Sue Yagami**

**Capitulo 18 - El combate **

Tsunade:- Necesito ver con mis propios ojos si de verdad estas lista para tener misiones, tienes que estar bien preparada -.

Sue:- ¡Si lo estoy!, los últimos 3 meses me hicieron entrenar como un burro, todo lo que me decía Kakashi, yo iba y lo hacia, fue durisimo, nunca había entrenado con tanta intensidad, mi cuerpo casi no resiste y ahora tu me dices que no estoy lista, yo creo que si -. ¡Dios odio que me subestimen!.

Tsunade:- ¡No dije que no estés lista!, dije que necesito ver con mis propios ojos los resultados del entrenamiento y que mejor oponente, que una de mis discípulas-. ¡Ni siquiera me esta escuchando!.

Sue:- No voy a pelear con Sakura, puedo lastimarla ¿porque no peleo con Naruto-. Sakura parece de esas chicas frágiles, no podre usar todo mi potencial.

Sakura: ¡Cha!, esta me esta tratando de debilucha ¿quien se cree?.

Tsunade:- No te confíes Sue, las apariencias engañan. Es mejor que luches con Sakura has luchado con Naruto miles de veces ya sabes todos sus puntos débiles, no tendría sentido que ambos pelearan. Entonces que dicen..-. Mire a ambas muchachas esperando su respuesta.

Sakura:- Yo acepto -. Hable con mucha seguridad.

Naruto:- ¿Estas segura Sakura? ella es muy fuerte -. Le susurre a la pelirosa.

Sakura:- Claro que estoy segura, no dejare que me haga daño -. No podrá tocarme. no es mas fuerte que yo.

Sue:- De acuerdo ¿donde será el combate? -. Si le quiebro algún hueso que luego ella no se queje, ella acepto.

Tsunade:- En la azotea del edificio -. Es bastante amplio como para una pelea, creo que es el lugar indicado.

Sakura:- ¿Esta segura Lady Tsunade?, quizás podemos llegar a romper algo -.

Tsunade:- No te preocupes Sakura, en la azotea no hay nada importante levante de mi asiento.

Sue:- Entonces, vamos-. Tsunade, la asistente de Tsunade, Sakura, Naruto y yo, subimos a la azotea. Sinceramente en este momento, no estaba lista para un combate, mi cuerpo me pedía descanso, el entrenamiento con Naruto me dejó exhausta, mis músculos me dolían, mi chakra no estaba totalmente recuperado, estaba en una total desventaja, de todas maneras no le iba a resultar fácil a Sakura derrotarme, no iba a rendirme.

Tsunade:- Para hacer esto más rápido, va a haber una simple regla mejor que ponga reglas sino esto tardara horas.

Sue:- ¿Cuál? ..¿que se trae entre manos ahora Tsunade?.

Tsunade:- La primera que toca el suelo pierde á interesante ver este combate.

Sakura:- ¿A que se refiere? -. No entiendo, ¿con lo pies tampoco se puede tocar el cuelo?.

Sue:- Explícate Tsunade, ninguna entendió -.

Tsunade:- Es bastante sencillo, la primera que toque el suelo con cualquier parte del cuerpo que no sean los pies, pierde automáticamente -.

Sue:- Ahhh, de acuerdo, lo hará más interesante -. Me preparé para el combate.

Sakura: Hice lo mismo que Sue y me coloque mis guantes de pelea. - ¿Lista? -.

Sue:- Claro - Ataque primera. Mis movimientos eran simples puñetazos, por mi falta de chakra y por la regla impuesta por Tsunade, no podía hacer grandes movimientos. Debo admitir que Sakura no lo hacía tan mal.

Sakura: No podía atinarle con mis golpes, era veloz para esquivarlos, creo que ambas pensamos en lo mismo, dar una simple batalla, con simple puñetazos.

Sue: Quería hacer otra cosa que solo dar puñetazos, debía demostrarle a Tsunade que soy mucho más fuerte que antes.

Naruto:- ¡Tu puedes Sakura! -. Grité dándole ánimos a Sakura, pelear con Sue no era nada fácil, yo lo sabía por experiencia propia.

Sue: ¡Solo la alienta a ella!, que maldito, mi cuerpo no da abasto esta a punto de colapsarse, yo también merezco algo de apoyo, estoy haciendo más esfuerzo que ella. Deje de dar puñetazos y me aleje unos metros de Sakura para poder concentrar chakra, me esforcé, pero no podía, mi chakra aún no estaba totalmente recuperado. Baje la guardia distraidamente y me encontré con un golpe de Sakura que me dio de lleno en la mejilla izquierda, su golpe hizo que retrocediera un par de pasos, hubieran sido más sino hubiera puesto el poco chakra que tenía en las plantas de mis pies. Ella golpea más fuerte que Naruto, me sorprendió su fuerza, pero luego vi su puño y vi chakra, utiliza chakra para aumentar su fuerza, como Tsunade, se nota que mi madrina fue su maestra. Y ahora...¿como contraataco? no tengo chakra como para hacer una técnica, la fuerza nunca fue mi fuerte, pero era lo único que tenía en esos momentos, entonces sin pensarlo mucho, la ataque, ahora ya sabía que no debía dejar que me volviera a dar con uno de sus golpes, la próxima vez no sabía si iba a tener tanta suerte de mantenerme de pie, esa era mi estrategia, atacarla y no dejar que me toque, no era fácil, pero podía hacerlo.

Sakura: ¿Porque no callo al suelo? mi puñetazo debió derribarla, solo retrocedió un par de pasos, parece que apenas lo sintió, lo hice con fuerza además concentre chakra en el puño, debió haber sido un golpe fuerte, pero no ¿porque? a cualquiera lo hubiera tirado al suelo. Naruto tenía razón, ella era fuerte pero ¿era lo suficientemente fuerte como para recibir un golpe con tanta intensidad y ni siquiera sentirlo? No, no ella no era tan fuerte, el próximo golpe la derribaría, pondré más chakra en mi puño para asegurarme que esta vez si lo sienta, sería un golpe certero. No podía atinarle, ni siquiera la rozaba, por más que me esforzara era muy rápida, no lograba golpearla, en cambio ella, ella, si estaba acertando cada uno de esos golpes, Sue golpeaba bastante fuerte, golpeó mis mejillas, mis costillas, lo cual me dolió mucho pero no lo suficiente como para caer al suelo, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerme de pie, sus golpes no cesaban y eran certeros. Ella me estaba ganando.

Sue: Me estaba costando tirarla, no se rendía, había estado dándole muchos golpes, su cara mostraba lo mucho que le dolían cada uno de ellos, sin embargo seguía luchando por mantenerse de pie, a mi también me costaba mantenerme de pie, mi cuerpo empezaba a tensarse, no resistiría más, tenía que terminar con esto ahora, sino perdería, pero eso no podía pasar. Di mi último puñetazo, y fallé.

Sakura: Quiso golpearme, pero falló, ahora era mi turno de atacar, pero cuando me abalance sobre ella con mi puño, ella de un rápido movimiento se coloco a un lado y puso un pie delante del mio y solo me empujó.

Sue:- Fue difícil Sakura, pero te vencí -. Me miraba sorprendida, colocar el pie para que se cayera era mi plan B, la opción más fácil y segura, la otra opción era esperar a que se canse y sola se rindiera, pero Sakura no parecía de esas personas que se rendían fácilmente. Caí al suelo apoyada sobre mis rodillas, estaba exhausta.

Naruto:- ¿Estas bien Sue? -. Fui rápidamente al ver que Sue también había caído.

Sue:- Al fin...Gane...-. Deje caer mi cuerpo sobre el frío piso de la azotea y cerré mis ojos.

Tsunade:- Bien echo Sue -. Besé la frente de mi ahijada.


	20. Capitulo 19- Complicaciones en la misión

**Historia de Sue Yagami**

**Capitulo 19 - Complicaciones en la misión **

Sue:- Ya te escuche, es la octava vez que me lo repites -. Tsunade nos tenía hace más de una hora en su despacho, hablándonos de que tengo que cuidarme, no arriesgarme y bla, bla bla y más bla, su discurso no tenía fin.

Tsunade:- Estoy hablando enserio Sue, no quiero que arriesgues tu vida, por eso te doy una misión sencilla, solo lleven el pergamino y la vasija al país de los pantanos y regresen inmediatamente, ¿entendiste? -. Me crucé de brazos mirando a la chica que estaba enfrente mio.

Sue:- Por novena vez, ya entendí Tsunade, no debo alejarme de Naruto, debo poner detrás de el y si hay problemas debo correr por mi seguridad-. Dije harta de escucharla, una misión con tantas reglas iba a ser muy aburrida.- ¿Alguna otra cosa Tsunade?, ¿podemos irnos ya? -. Ya quería irme, estaba realmente emocionada por la misión, aunque con las reglas de mi madrina la misión iba a ser muy aburrida.

Tsunade:- Es tu primera misión Sue, necesito que me hagas caso, haz las cosas bien -. La chica asintió con la cabeza, sin mucho interés.- Naruto, prométeme algo -. Me puse más seria de lo que estaba.

Naruto:- Ya se que vas a decirme, te doy mi palabra, no le pasara a esta chica, nadie podrá ponerle una mano encima mientras yo este como su guardaespaldas -. Levanté mi dedo pulgar confirmando mis palabras.

Sue:- Entonces ¿Ya nos vamos? -. Pregunte entusiasmada.

Tsunade:- Ya pueden irse, recuerden, entregan el pergamino y la vasija y regresan sin escalas, ¿me escuchaste Sue? -. Vi directo a la chica pero esta revoleo los ojos y como si no le importara lo que yo le decía, se giro hacia la puerta.

Sue:- Si te escuche Tsunade -. Camine hacia la puerta, pero antes de irnos voltee a mirar a mi madrina .- No te preocupes, estaré bien, recuerda alimentar a Kenmaru, cuídalo bien mientras yo no estoy, adiós -. Abrí la puerta y me retiré de la oficina de Tsunade.

Naruto:- Yo la cuidaré abuela, no te preocupes -. Y me fui detrás de Sue.

Tsunade:- Cuídala Naruto -.

Sue:- Estoy lista, llevo mi mochila, kunais, shurikens, bombas de humo, vendas, todo lo necesario, vamos Naruto, apresúrate, -. Yo me encontraba bajando rápidamente las escaleras de la torre hokage.

Naruto:- Voy detrás de ti -. Y apresuré más el paso, llegando afuera de la torre. Pero ella ya me esperaba afuera.

Sue:- Ya vamonos, ya quiero comenzar la misión -. Dije con gran entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Naruto:- Entonces vamos -. La jalé hacia la salida de la aldea.

Sue:- Tu estas tan emocionado como yo, ¿porque?, no se supone que tu ya tuviste miles de misiones -. Ambos corríamos hacia la entrada de la aldea.

Naruto:- Si, tuve miles de misiones, pero hace tiempo que no tengo una, estuve casi 4 meses sin misiones, estoy ansioso -. Estábamos casi afuera de la aldea.

Sue:- ¿Cuatro meses?, oh cierto, desde que eres "mi guardaespaldas" no te dan misiones, lo había olvidado -. Ya nos encontrábamos fuera de la aldea.

Naruto:- Esta misión es patética, hasta con los ojos vendados podría hacerla -. Ya habíamos dejado de correr, ahora caminábamos en el espeso bosque.

Sue:- Yo también lo creo, quería un poco de acción, patear algunos traseros, pero creo que eso no pasara -. Yo miraba cada árbol que pasábamos, me hacían recordar a mi viejo hogar.

Naruto:- ¿En que piensas? -. Le pregunté ya que tenía una cara muy pensativa y hasta un poco preocupada.

Sue:- En mi casa...hace 4 meses que no se nada de mi hogar, nada de mi gente, ni de mi padre, me fui y ni siquiera me busco, ¿que clase de padre hace eso? -. Estaba algo triste y enfadada a la vez.

Naruto:- ¿Y que clase de hija abandona a su padre? -. No quería juzgarla pero nunca entendí porque se fue y dejó su casa.

Sue:- No puedo decírtelo, no lo entenderías -. Me molestó su comentario, creí que iba a apoyarme, justamente no creí que fuera él quien que me juzgaría.

Naruto:- ¿Qué tan complicado podría ser?, inténtalo, quizás lo entienda -. Le insistí para que me contara su "secreto", la curiosidad comenzaba a carcomer me la cabeza.

Sue:- No puedo Naruto, ya te lo dije, es complicado -. Paré mi caminata porque sentí ruidos.- ¿Escuchaste eso? -. Coloque mi oído en el seco suelo del bosque.

Naruto:- Sue, ponte junto a mi -. Levante mi mirada, y 7 ninjas estaban en las ramas de los árboles, estábamos en graves aprietos, nos tenían totalmente rodeados. Sue se coloco cerca mio y yo me puse delante de ella para protegerla.

Sue:- ¿Y ahora? ¿que hacemos? -. Miré a todos los ninjas que nos tenían rodeados, no parecían novatos, perecían tener una gran experiencia, analice a todos completamente y me asombré al ver que los ninjas tenían protectores de mi aldea, me parecía raro, pero luego me alegre e intente acercarme a ellos, pero Naruto me freno.- Esta bien, son de mi aldea -. Uno de esos ninjas bajó de la rama del árbol, y se puso frente a mi, me acerque a él pero el saco un gran sable, entonces retrocedí sobre mis pasos.

Naruto:- ¡Cuidado! -. Tome a Sue cruzando mi brazo por su vientre y la jalé hacia mi. Cree 6 clones, y comenzó la batalla.

Sue:- ¡Paren! ¡Paren!, ¡ya basta!, el no es malo, esta conmigo -. Sin que me diera cuenta, uno de los ninjas me tapo la boca, y me jalaba contra mi voluntad, me quería llevar con el pero yo me resistía, me arrastro unos cuantos metros hasta que yo le pise el pie y le di un fuerte codazo en la boca del estomago, liberándome de su agarre. Me di cuenta que estos ninjas los mando mi padre, linda forma de venir a buscarme papá.

Naruto:- ¡Sal de aquí Sue!, ¡aléjate! -. Golpeé a dos ninjas, esquivando sus golpes, pero ha esta altura teníamos una grave desventaja, ya habían desaparecido dos de mis clones y como me atacaban de a tres, no podía hacer sellos.

Sue:- No voy a dejarte solo -. Quise atacar a nuestros contrincantes, pero ninguno me prestaba atención, todos se concentraban en Naruto, estaban ganándole, solo quedaba el verdadero Naruto. Intente una vez más defender a Naruto, hice mi jutsu ; hipnosis nebulosa, y funciono, ahora había 6 ninjas, quise ir a ayudar a Naruto pero uno me retuvo agarrando me de los brazos.- Suéltame -. Le di un puñetazo, pero volvió a sujetarme.

Ninja1:- ¡QUÉDATE QUIETA!, no quiero lastimarte -. Trataba de retenerla, pero me golpeaba y no se quedaba quieta, si seguía oponiéndose, necesitaré usar la fuerza.

Ninja2:- Sabes que no puedes lastimarla, tratala bien -. Le susurre a mi compañero.

Ninja1:- Lo se, pero es difícil mantenerla quieta ¿sabes? -. Seguía sosteniendo a la princesa, pero ahora pase mi brazo por su cuello, pero sin hacer mucha presión.

Sue:- Soy la princesa ¡suéltame! -. La situación volvió a cambiar, lo tome del brazo y lo jalé hacia adelante, tirándolo al suelo. El ninja se levantó furioso, sacando su gran sable, nuevamente, y acercándose rápidamente a mi.

Naruto:- ¡Sue! -. Logre tirar a los ninjas que me golpeaban al suelo, y me interpuse entre el ninja y Sue, llegue justo antes de que le clavara la espada.

Sue:- ¡Naruto!- El ninja incrustó la espada en el estomago de Naruto, provocando le un gran sangrado. Quito su sable del cuerpo de el rubio, y ahora venía por mi. No había muchas opciones, asique elegí el camino fácil; escapar. Entonces saque unas bombas de humo y las estrelle contra el piso, aproveche la situación y me escape con Naruto, pero no llegue muy lejos, el peso del cuerpo de Naruto me resultaba mucha dificultad para moverme, lamentablemente por mi torpeza, caímos por un gran barranco hasta un pequeño lago, rápidamente busque un refugio para nosotros y encontré una cueva que se encontraba a orillas de el lago, al llegar ahí le quite la chamarra y la camiseta a Naruto para curarlo, pero la herida era bastante profunda, había perforado su estomago, lo había atravesado completamente, la sangre no paraba de salir.- ¡Naruto!, vamos despierta, abre los ojos -. Seguí usando mi jutsu curativo, pero no estaba funcionando.- ¡¿Me escuchas?!, Naruto abre tus ojos -.

Naruto:- S-u-e-e -.

Sue:- ¡No!, ¡Naruto!


	21. Capitulo 20 - Confesiones

**Historia de Sue Yagami **

**Capitulo 20 - Confesiones**

Sue:- Vas a estar bien Naruto -. Le di un pequeño beso en la frente y lo recosté en el suelo, tapando su torso desnudo con su chamarra. Había terminado de vendarle la herida que tenía en su abdomen, entonces, encendí una fogata con pequeñas ramas, que había recogido de el bosque. Apoye mi espalda en la fría pared de la cueva, y deje caer mi cuerpo hasta el suelo, abracé mis piernas, y coloque mi mentón sobre mis rodillas. Mi mirada instantáneamente se poso en el pequeño lago, que estaba afuera de la cueva.- Debí haber echo caso...debí correr y esconderme, ahora por mi culpa, por querer hacerme la fuerte, Naruto se esta muriendo...soy una completo idiota -. Miré a Naruto que permanecía totalmente inconsciente, era raro verlo completamente quieto, el es muy hiperactivo y molesto, ya empezaba a extrañar su voz.- Lo siento mucho Naruto, todo esto es mi culpa -. Pequeñas lagrimas de tristeza comenzaban a caer por mis mejillas, me sentía demasiado culpable, y ver que el seguía sin despertar, me hacia sentir peor.- Lo siento mucho, yo no quería que nada de esto sucediera, lo siento -. Mis pequeñas lagrimas cada vez eran más grandes y no se detenían. Enterré mi rostro en mis rodillas, y deje salir mis lagrimas acompañadas de pequeños sollozos.

Naruto: Abrí los ojos, y me asombre al ver a Sue acurrucada y llorando junto a mi, como si fuera una pequeña niña.- Ya no llores, princesita -. Ella se quedo paralizada y lentamente subió su cabeza hasta mirarme. Y vi su rostro, estaba completamente empapado por sus lagrimas.

Sue:- Na-na-ruto sabia que hacer, no sabia si revisarle la herida, abrazarlo o golpearlo por preocuparme, pero decidí acercarme a él.- ¡Naruto! -. Lo abracé con mucha fuerza y volví a llorar pero esta vez las lagrimas no eran de tristeza, eran de felicidad. Me separé de el rápidamente y lo mire a los ojos .- Lo siento mucho...perdón Naruto...Soy una imbécil. Debí haberme ido. Todo esto es mi culpa, juro que la próxima vez haré caso, me esconderé, correré, haré lo que me digas...lo prometo-. Hablaba entre sollozos y lagrimas, que cada vez eran más y más.- Perdóname -. Volví a abrazarlo pero con más fuerza.

Naruto:- Esto no es tu culpa-. Me separe de ella y me senté muy lentamente y con mucho cuidado ya que la herida me dolía horrores. Me toque el estomago y me di cuenta que estaba vendado.- ¿Tu me vendaste? -.

Sue:- Te vendé, y paré la hemorragia, pero aún así, perdiste mucha sangre, cuando volvamos a la aldea Tsunade debe revisarte -. Deje de llorar, estaba feliz de ver que Naruto estaba bien.- Me tenias muy preocupada tarado -. Le di un pequeño empujón en el hombro.

Naruto:- Voy a estar bien, esto es un rascuño para mi, tuve peores, créeme esto no es nada -. La miré detenidamente, aún tenía sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.- Ya no llores, no me gusta ver llorar a las mujeres -. Limpie el resto de las lagrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro y ella solo sonrió.

Sue:- Mira el lado positivo, es la única vez que una chica llorara por ti, no volverá a suceder, disfrútalo -. Quería empezar a pelear, como siempre, pero el no pareció importarle mi comentario. Mire hacia afuera de la cueva y observe que el sol se estaba ocultando.- Esta oscureciendo ya, perdimos un día por mi culpa, ahora tardaremos más tiempo en volver -. Volví a mirar a el rubio.

Naruto:- Esto no es tu culpa, yo quise interponerme entre tu y el sable, fue mi elección no tuya, además es mi deber, no lo olvides . Deja de echarte la culpa.

Sue:- ¡¿De que hablas?!, si me hubiera ido cuando me lo dijiste, nada de esto hubiera sucedido, tu estarías sano y ya estaríamos de regreso a la aldea, ¡Así que no me digas que nada de esto es culpa mía! -. Me puse de pie.

Naruto:- No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más -. Trate de levantarme pero no podía solo.

Sue:- No te esfuerces demasiado, aún estas algo delicado -. Lo tome de el brazo y lo ayude a ponerse de pie, quedando muy cerca . - ¿De que hablas? -. Pase su brazo por detrás de mis hombros para que no se esfuerce tanto.

Naruto:- No vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida de esa manera -. Pareció sorprenderse por lo que le dije.- Promete que no lo volvieras a hacerlo -.

Sue:- No puedo...se que te dije que haría lo que tu me digas pero, no puedes pedirme eso, se que soy una inútil en el campo de batalla, tengo mucho que aprender aún, pero si estas en peligro no dudaría ni un momento en arriesgar mi vida por ti...o por cualquier otra persona -. Rápidamente me corregí, no quería que supiera que era importante para mi.- Tu deberías prometerme que nunca más arriesgaras tu vida por mi, aunque sea tu deber, no debes arriesgarte de esa forma por mi, no es necesario -. Lo ayude a sentarse, su peso me resultaba difícil de sostener, lo apoye contra la pared y me senté a su lado.

Naruto:- ¿Enserio? -. Estaba algo confundido por lo que ella me había dicho.

Sue:- ¿Enserio que? -. Ambos teníamos cara de que no entendíamos lo que el otro estaba diciendo.

Naruto:- ¿Enserio crees que me interpuse entre tu y el sable solo porque me lo ordenaron ? -. Creí que ya se habia dado cuenta.

Sue:- Pues...si -. ¿Porque lo haría sino fuera su deber?.

Naruto:- ¿No te has dado cuenta aún? -. Ella frunció el ceño confundida.

Sue:- ¿De que tendría que darme cuenta? -. Cada vez entendía menos de esta conversación.

Naruto: Respire profundo para tomar valor.- Hay algo que debo confesarte Sue -. Volví a inhalar profundamente.

Sue:- ¿Qué cosa? -. Parecía serio, era grave lo que iba a decirme. Me coloque frente a el para verlo a los ojos.- Ya dímelo -. Lo tome de las manos para darle valor.

Naruto:- ¿Hace cuanto que nos conocemos tu y yo ? -. Sus manos me ponían nervioso y ya empezaba a sudar.

Sue:- Mm.. desde hace un par de meses ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?, lo siento pero me esta costando entenderte Naruto, explícate -. Sus manos traspiraban y le estaba resultando algo difícil expresarse.

Naruto:- Emm...veras...es algo difícil de explicar...yo.. -. Rasque mi cabeza frustrado.

Sue:- Tranquilo, solo suéltalo -. Veía su cara y mostraba nerviosismo y para ayudarlo se me ocurrió una idea.- Tengo una idea -. Di media vuelta y me coloque de espaldas a Naruto.- Vamos dímelo, no te miro así no te pondrás nervioso -. ¿Que querrá decirme? Nunca lo vi tan serio y nervioso.

Naruto:- Bueno..Sue nos conocemos hace solo unos meses...y creo que nos hicimos amigos -. Entre cada palabra respiraba profundo para poder continuar. Me resultaba algo raro hablarle a la espalda de la chica, pero me sentía más cómodo.- Pasamos muchas cosas juntos y creo que destruiste mi concepto de princesa, siempre creí que eran algo orgullosas, arrogantes, y prejuiciosas, pero tu no eres así, eres algo insoportable y molesta, y hasta algo ruda y creo que eso es lo que más me atrae hacia ti . Sue eres valiente, no pensé que te arriesgarías por mi de esa manera, eran 5 ninjas, seguramente jounin, y tu no les tuviste miedo, a pesar de que era la primera vez que tenías una misión. Sue yo no me arriesgue por ti solo porque me lo ordenaron, aunque no me lo hubieran ordenado lo hubiera echo una y mil veces más, ¿sabes porque? -.

Sue:- ¿Porque lo hiciste? -. Al fin entendí de que estaba hablando y temía cual iba a ser la respuesta a mi pregunta. Le pedía a todos los dioses que yo este equivocada. Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando la respuesta de Naruto.

Naruto:- No puedo resistirte más Sue, necesito probar tus labios, acariciar tu pelo, sentir tu cuerpo, estar contigo...en pocas palabras me gustas...y creo..no, no creo...estoy seguro...de que...me estoy enamorando de ti -. No se de donde saque el valor para confesar mis sentimientos, pero ahora me sentía mucho más aliviado necesitaba decirlo.

Sue:- Naruto -. Yo aún seguía de espalda a el rubio.- Yo también debo confesarte algo -. Trague saliva.- Recuerdas cuando íbamos por el bosque, antes de que nos atacaran los ninjas tu me preguntaste porque me fui de mi hogar y la verdad es que...-. Unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en mis ojos.- Voy a casarme -.

Naruto:- ¿Que dijiste? -. No puede ser, ella no puede casarse,¿como? Ella nunca menciono nada sobre un prometido, no es posible.

Sue:- Mi país esta en crisis, voy a casarme con un muchacho de el país vecino, es mi deber como princesa -. Miraba hacia la fogata mientras mis lagrimas seguían cayendo por mis mejillas.

Naruto:- ¡Es mentira...tu no...no, tu no puedes casarte, dime que no es verdad! -.

Sue:- No miento, mi padre arreglo este matrimonio, yo ni lo conozco al tipo. Aunque no quiero, debo hacerlo para salvar a mi país -. Ya le dije la verdad de mi huida, ahora debía hacer lo más difícil para que no haga alguna de sus locuras. Tome aire para darme valor.- Naruto, aunque yo no estuviera a punto de casarme ...lo nuestro no puede ser...yo...no siento...lo mismo por ti -. Lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, le había destruido el corazón al único amigo que tuve en toda mi vida. Pero tenía que ser así, por su bien.- Creo que sera mejor para los dos separarnos, luego de terminar la misión hablare con Tsunade para que elija otro guardaespaldas -. Las lagrimas seguían cayendo por mis mejillas, pero hice un esfuerzo para que pararan y me seque rápidamente, aún no quería darme vuelta, no tenía el valor para mirarlo a los ojos.

Naruto:- No voy a separarme de ti, no me importa si vas a casarte, no lo haré -. Sentí como se rompía mi corazón en mil pedazos con cada palabra que decía.

Sue:- No Naruto, aléjate de mi, si sigues a mi lado terminaras lastimado -. Lo que le dije no estaba funcionando, parecía más decidido que y le grite .- ¡Yo no te quiero Naruto!, nunca te quise, ni siquiera me pareces atractivo, como pudiste creer que tu me gustabas, ¡eres raro, insoportable y tarado, nunca podría gustarme alguien como tu! -. Tenía que mentir, no servia de nada que el se ilusione conmigo, yo lo iba a lastimar y eso era lo que menos quería.

Naruto:- E-e-sta bien, lo que tu digas -. Trague saliva, me dolió escucharla decir todas esas cosas, lo peor, no parecí estar mintiendo, pero no iba a rendirme, Naruto Uzumaki nunca se se levanto furiosa y se fue a recostar lejos mio. Yo no estaba muy cansado asique me quede sentado junto a la fogata.

Sue: Como pude decirle esas cosas, soy una maldita, debe odiarme en este momento, no va a volver a dirigirme la palabra. Hacía frío en la cueva y no tenía nada con que cubrirme, así que me puse en posición fetal y abracé mis piernas. Y así me quede dormida, en un profundo sueño.


End file.
